Serendipity
by C.paz
Summary: Traducción del fic Serendipity de Snaxo. "Charles envía un mensaje a un número equivocado. Surgen conversaciones un poco extrañas y, en un irrazonablemente corto periodo de tiempo, nace un noviazgo."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mío. Ni siquiera la historia porque es una traducción del fic Serendipity de Snaxo. El original en inglés está aquí: s/ 10827955 /1/ Serendipity (Saque los espacios y paréntesis, Ud. sabe cómo funciona esto)

 _ **Sumary:**_ Charles envía un mensaje a un número equivocado. Surgen conversaciones un poco extrañas y, en un irrazonablemente corto periodo de tiempo, nace un noviazgo.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_ The entire thing, minus the last chapter, is written as text messages, so to tell them apart remember that Charles will always be in plain, and Erik will always be in italices. (Todo, menos el último capítulo, está escrito en forma de mensajes de textos, así que tener claro que Charles tiene letra normal y Erik cursiva).

 _ **Nota traductora:**_ Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó este fanfic. Me divertí tanto leyéndolo como traduciéndolo; reí y lloré. Eso, espero lo disfruten!

 _ **Serendipity**_

-1-

 **Martes 15 de Marzo, 2014.**

(10:22 am)

¿Podemos ir por un café? Acaban de dejarme.

(10:22 am)

Aparentemente es mi culpa que él se dislocara la rodilla mientras intentaba hacerme una mamada.

(10:30 am)

 _Creo que tienes mal el número._

(10:31 am)

 _A menos que sea un hábito enviar mensajes a personas que no conoces hablando de este tipo de cosas._

(10:33 am)

¿…No eres Raven?

(10:34 am)

 _Me temo que no._

(10:35 am)

Lo siento muchísimo. Pensé que era mi hermana. Debo haber anotado mal el número, lo siento.

(10:36 am)

 _No hay cuidado._

(11:01 am)

 _Me ha estado dando vueltas por treinta minutos. Exactamente, ¿Cómo se dislocó la rodilla esta persona?_

(11:04 am)

¿En serio? ¿Realmente quieres saber los detalles?

(11:05 am)

 _El día está lento. Me podría reír a expensas de otro._

(11:08 am)

Básicamente, decidí salir con alguien más joven e inexperto. Esta mañana él intentó ser "sexy" en la ducha y terminó resbalando cuando se arrodilló.

(11:09 am)

No puedo creer que te acabe de decir eso. Normalmente no hablo de estas cosas, y menos con extraños. Por lo que sé, tú podrías ser un asesino en serie.

(11:10 am)

 _Ingeniero, no asesino. Aunque algunos podrían debatirlo._

(11:11 am)

 _¿Cómo pudo ser tu culpa que se resbalara?_

(11:12 am)

Al parecer yo lo empujé.

(11:13 am)

Lo cual es mentira, yo solo estaba ahí de pie tratando de no reírme.

(11:14 am)

 _Yo me hubiese reído._

(11:14 am)

 _Suenas increíblemente molesto por el término de la relación._

(11:15 am)

Fue una relación corta. Salir con inmaduros e inexpertos no es lo mío.

(11:16 am)

Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una clase que preparar. Lo siento, otra vez, por tener mal el número.

-2-

 **Jueves 17 de Marzo, 2014.**

(11:07 am)

 _Tengo un problema._

(11:13 am)

¿Por qué guardaste mi número?

(11:15 am)

 _¿Por qué guardaste el mío?_

(11:17 am)

¿Cuál es el problema?

(11:18 am)

 _¿Cambiando de tema?_

(11:18 am)

No.

(11.20 am)

 _Esto va a sonar como si fuera arrogante (lo que sí soy), pero está ésta chica con la que trabajo y ella obviamente siente algo por mí (si viene una vez más a mi oficina, en ropa ajustada y a propósito bota algo, así tiene excusas para agacharse, creo que gritaré), y yo, obviamente no siento nada por ella, pero parece no entenderlo._

(11:22 am)

A veces tengo el mismo problema. Todas las estudiantes quieren algo con el profesor cabrón.

(11:23 am)

Usualmente, les digo que soy gay. Aunque una vez una chica no le importó, entonces un amigo entró a mi oficina (mientras ella estaba ahí) para "dejar algo" y funcionó bastante bien.

(11:24 am)

Aunque dudo que eso te sea de ayuda. Tal vez solo debes decirle que no. De buena manera, claro, no quieres herir sus sentimientos más de lo necesario.

(11:26 am)

 _Ser amable no es mi fuerte, la verdad._

(11:26 am)

 _No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a una alumna._

(11:27 am)

Para mí, eres agradable. ¿Y qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Encararla?

(11:28 am)

 _Puedo decir que eres un hombre de modales._

(11:28 am)

¿Y tú no?

(11:29 am)

 _Depende de qué estemos hablando._

(11:30 am)

Volviendo a tu problema, solo dile que no. ¿O tienes miedo de ser "el malo"?

(11:31 am)

 _Si solo conocieras mi reputación._

(11:32 am)

 _Seguro que luego vendrá a mi oficina, quizás deba decirle que se vaya a la mierda. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo una reunión de negocios._

(11:33 am)

Cuéntame cómo te va, y suerte en la reunión.

(02:16 pm)

 _Lloró._

(02:16 pm)

 _Y ahora necesito contratar a alguien._

(02:23 pm)

Oh, no. Siento oír eso.

(02:25 pm)

 _Nah, ella era un poco inútil, de todas formas. Será fácil de reemplazar._

(02:26 pm)

No suenas muy molesto.

(02:28 pm)

 _Oh, estoy intentando no llorar, ¿No te lo dije?_

(02:30 pm)

Creo que puedo sentirlo.

(02:31 pm)

 _No sé cómo podré vivir ahora._

(02:31 pm)

Lamento tu pérdida, pero me tengo que ir. ¡Espero que no pierdas a nadie más!

-3-

 **Viernes 18 de Marzo, 2014.**

(08:25 am)

Hola, extraño.

(08:32 am)

 _¿Qué quieres?_

(08:35 am)

¿No eres madrugador?

(08:36 am)

 _Me gustan las mañanas. Lo que no me gusta son los empleados que derraman café caliente sobre mí._

(08:37 am)

Ouch.

(08:37 am)

¿Algo en que pueda ayudar? Yo solo quiero hablar con alguien antes de empezar la clase.

(08:39 am)

 _¿Tráeme un nuevo café? ¿Y un nuevo equipo de trabajo?_

(08:40 am)

Si pudiera…

(08:41 am)

Personalmente no soy una persona de café. Prefiero el té. Creo que es porque estuve muchos años en Inglaterra. Aquí no es lo mismo, los estadounidenses no saben hacer un té apropiadamente.

(08:45 am)

 _Te entiendo. Nadie parece ser capaz de hacer comida alemana que me satisfaga._

(08:46 am)

¿Eres alemán?

(08:46 am)

 _Nacido y criado._

(08:47 am)

Me intrigas.

(08:48 am)

 _Y tú me distraes de mi trabajo._

(08:50 am)

Nadie dijo que tenías que responderme.

-4-

 **Sábado 19 de Marzo, 2014.**

(09:45 am)

¿Cuál es tu desayuno favorito?

(09:47 am)

 _¿Por qué no has borrado mi número?_

(09:48 am)

Te puedo preguntar lo mismo.

(09:49 am)

Pero en serio, me juntaré a desayunar con mi hermana en 15 minutos y no sé qué quiero. Ayúdame.

(09:49 am)

 _Los emparedados siempre son buenos, como también lo son los omelettes_ __ _y los panqués._

(09:50 am)

Eso no me ayuda.

(09:51 am)

 _Me temo, entonces, que tendrás que tomar esa decisión tú mismo._

(09:53 am)

¿Para qué eres bueno si no puedes ayudarme en una crisis?

(09:54 am)

 _Perdóname, mi habilidad para dar consejos ha expirado._

(09:55 am)

Supongo que puedo perdonarte. Pero nunca lo olvidaré.

(09:56 am)

 _Lo intentaré para la próxima._

(09:58 am)

Creo que iré por los panqués.

(10:01 am)

Me decidí por el emparedado.

(10:03 am)

 _Siempre son buena opción._

(10:04 am)

 _Ahora, por favor, deja de hablarme de comida. Me está dando hambre._

(10:05 am)

Mi hermana me está mirando feo por esta con el teléfono, de todas formas. ¡Tienes suerte!

-5-

 **Domingo 20 de Marzo, 2014.**

(01:54 am)

¿Cómo te llamas?

(01:54 am)

 _Son las dos de la mañana._

(01:55 am)

No, son las 1:55 am, y me respondiste bastante rápido, así que supongo que estás despierto.

(01:56 am)

Vamos, te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo.

(01:57 am)

 _Tu nombre es número equivocado._

(01:57 am)

Solo dime.

(01:57 am)

 _Andrew_

(01:59 am)

Hemos hablado por menos de una semana y sé que es mentira.

(02:00 am)

 _Max_

(02:00 am)

Nop. Otra vez.

(02:01 am)

 _¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_

(02:02 am)

Yo primero.

(02:02 am)

Mi nombre es Charles.

(02:03 am)

 _Prefiero "número equivocado"._

(02:04 am)

 _Erik_

(02:05 am)

¿Ves, Erik? No era tan difícil.

(02:06 am)

 _¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que te digo la verdad?_

(02:07 am)

La vibra del mensaje.

(02:07 am)

 _¿La vibra?_

(02:08 am)

Sip, la vibra.

(02:09 am)

 _Creo que tal vez necesitas dormir._

(02:10 am)

Difícilmente, mi habilidad para pasar largos periodos sin dormir es asombrosa.

(02:10 am)

 _Apuesto a que gano._

(02:12 am)

¿Por qué no empate?

(02:13 am)

 _Eres un hombre extraño, Charles._

(02:14 am)

Así me han dicho.

(02:15 am)

 _Buenas noches, número equivocado._

(02:16 am)

Buenas noches, Erik.

xxx

 _ **Nota final:**_ Gracias a quien haya leído! Lo subiré rápido porque ya está completa la traducción. Se aceptan correcciones de traducción o de formato, y obviamente comentarios! Bless!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mío. Ni siquiera la historia porque es una traducción del fic Serendipity de Snaxo. El original en inglés está aquí: /s/10827955/1/Serendipity

 _ **Nota traductora:**_ ¡Que genial que les haya gustado! Solo diré gracias por los comentarios, favs y follow. Subiré los cap los domingos, porque es el único día en que tengo tiempo después del trabajo.

-6-

 **Lunes 21 de Marzo, 2014.**

(12:17 pm)

 _¿China o tailandesa?_

(12:19 pm)

Prefiero China.

(12:20 pm)

 _Hablo de comida, Charles._

(12:21 pm)

Oh, bueno, ¿Qué tal italiana?

(12:23 pm)

 _No ayudas._

(12:24 pm)

Es el pago por el desayuno.

-7-

 **Martes 22 de Marzo, 2014.**

(10:22 am)

 _Feliz aniversario de una semana, número equivocado._

(10:26 am)

¡Lo recordaste!

(10:27 am)

Iba a comprar flores, pero lo pensé mejor.

(10:30 am)

 _De todas formas, prefiero los regalos comestibles._

(10:30 am)

Tentador.

(10:31 am)

 _¿Qué se siente llevar una semana soltero?_

(10:34 am)

Molesto, no tengo tiempo para salir y encontrar a alguien.

(10:36 am)

 _Somos dos. Si alguien vuelve a decirme que necesito sexo, será despedido._

(10:38 am)

100% de acuerdo. Mi hermana sigue diciéndome lo mismo, es exasperante.

(10:40 am)

 _Quizás trabajamos mucho._

(10: 41 am)

Tal vez, pero es gratificante, al menos.

(10:43 am)

 _A veces._

(10:47 am)

 _Si me disculpas, dos de mis empleados están tratando de matarse._

-8-

 **Miércoles 23 de Marzo, 2014.**

(07:54 pm)

 _¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los cuellos de tortuga?_

(07:56 pm)

¿Por qué?

(07:57 pm)

 _Porque los uso y mis amigos dicen que me veo ridículo._

(07:59 pm)

Estoy seguro que te ves encantador querido.

(08:03 pm)

 _¿Tiendes a coquetear con personas que no conoces?_

(08:04 pm)

Tiendo a coquetear con cualquiera. Es un hábito horrible.

(08:05 pm)

Sin embargo, estoy seguro que alguien piensa que te ves encantador.

(08:09)

 _Eso es reconfortante._

(08:09 pm)

Realmente no puedo dar consejos de moda. Según mi hermana, mi "ropa de profesor" -que consiste en chalecos y cárdigan- hacen que me vea como de sesenta, a pesar de mi cara de bebé.

(08:11 pm)

 _¿Y no los tienes?_

(08:11 pm)

¿No tengo qué?

(08:12 pm)

 _Los sesenta._

(08:14 pm)

Soy mucho más joven. Aunque, si le preguntas a cualquiera que pase mucho tiempo conmigo, te dirá que actúo como si lo fuera.

(08:15 pm)

 _Naturalmente, considerando que usas chalecos._

(08:15 pm)

 _Supongo que debo decirte que yo tampoco tengo sesenta._

(08:16 pm)

Es bueno saberlo.

(08:17 pm)

 _Ciertamente._

-9-

 **Jueves 24 de Marzo, 2014.**

(01:16 pm)

Ayuda.

(01:18 pm)

 _¿Qué sucede?_

(01:19 pm)

Le hice un examen a mi clase y ahora estoy aburrido.

(01:21 pm)

 _Dios, Charles, seguro que un hombre que usa chalecos y cárdigan puede manejarlo._

(01:24 pm)

Lo dice el Sr. Cuello de tortuga.

(01:26 pm)

 _Tengo que decir que mi cuerpo no luce nada menos que perfecto con cuellos de tortuga._

(01:28 pm)

Eres un hombre modesto ¿No, Erik?

(01:30 pm)

 _Obvio._

(01:31 pm)

 _¿No deberías asegurarte que no hagan trampa?_

(01:32 pm)

Están demasiado separados entre sí para poder copiarse, pero incluso si se copian no serviría. Me gusta saber cómo van.

(01:33 pm)

 _¿No puedes manejar que se atrase un alumno?_

(01:35 pm)

No por nada tengo el título de (uno de) los mejores profesores de genética.

(01:36 pm)

 _Volviendo a la modestia._

(01:37 pm)

Oh, calla.

(02:01 pm)

No era literal.

(02:02 pm)

Me gusta tu compañía.

(02:08 pm)

 _No muchos dirían eso._

(02:10 pm)

¿Qué dirían?

(02:13 pm)

 _Que soy un amargado, un gruñón idiota, un pésimo jefe y alguien que sus sonrisas te recuerdan a un tiburón._

(02:15 pm)

 _¿Qué dicen de ti?_

(02:19 pm)

Que soy ingenuo, que soy demasiado amable y que les doy muchas oportunidades a las personas para superarse. Que soy una "nenita" porque prefiero resolver las cosas con la menor cantidad de violencia posible. Que trato de ver lo bueno de este mundo, cuando lo bueno no existe.

(02:21 pm)

 _¿Quién te llamó "nenita"? Le sacaré la columna por la garganta._

(02:22 pm)

No me debería estar riendo.

(02:24 pm)

Esa fue la mejor forma de decirme que eres lo opuesto a mí.

(02:25 pm)

 _No del todo. Es solo que la violencia parece ser la única forma en que te escuchen._

(02:26 pm)

Es por eso que debemos encontrar otras maneras de ser escuchados.

(02:30 pm)

 _He probado otras formas, nunca escuchan._

(02:30 pm)

Yo he escuchado.

(02:35 pm)

 _Y ese, Charles, es el por qué eres un hombre increíblemente extraño._

(02:36 pm)

Es la ingenuidad.

-10-

 **Viernes 25 de Marzo, 2014.**

(09:28 pm)

¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

(09:30 pm)

¿ _No encuentras nada raro en esto?_

(09:31 pm)

Comenzamos conmigo contándote que un ex novio se dislocó la rodilla intentando ser 'sexy', ya hemos cruzado la línea de "lo raro"

(09:34 pm)

Y eso no responde la pregunta.

(09:36 pm)

 _Fue un día horrible. ¿El tuyo?_

(09:37 pm)

Aburrido. ¿Por qué horrible?

(09:38 pm)

 _No importa._

(09:39 pm)

Obvio que sí.

(09:40 pm)

 _Déjalo pasar._

(09:41 pm)

No es bueno guardarse las cosas. Si algo te está molestando, que sí lo está, deberías hablar con alguien. No soy como el resto, Erik, yo sí escucho cuando alguien tiene algo que decir.

(09:42 pm)

 _Déjalo._

(11:06 pm)

Lo siento.

-12-

 **Miércoles 26 de Marzo, 2014.**

(02:37 pm)

¿Es raro que extrañe hablar contigo?

(02:46 pm)

Yo creo que sí.

(02:48)

Todo esto es extraño.

-13-

 **Viernes 28 de Marzo, 2014.**

(08:21 am)

¡Hola!

(11:37 am)

Tal vez no.

-14-

 **Sábado 29 de Marzo, 2014.**

(03:38 pm)

¿Cómo va tu día?

(03:39 pm)

El mío genial, gracias por preguntar.

(03:57 pm)

Espero que sepas que no te dejaré de hablar hasta que me lo pidas.

-15-

 **Martes 01 de Abril, 2014.**

(07:02 am)

¡Feliz 1° de Abril! Espero que este mes sea bueno para ti :)

(10:09 pm)

¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?

(11:43 pm)

Tal vez sea una broma por la fecha.*

-16-

 **Jueves 03 de Abril, 2014.**

(09:07 am)

¡Hola, Erik!

(05:07 am)

Normalmente no me doy por vencido, pero me estás haciendo muy difícil continuar.

-17-

 **Sábado 05 de Abril, 2014.**

(08:12 am)

¿Quieres oír un chiste?

(08:21 am)

Te lo contaré igual.

(08:25 am)

Ni siquiera son las 8:30 de la mañana y ya han renegado de mí.

(08:30 am)

¿Honestamente, quién sigue renegando de las personas?

(08:31 am)

¿Sobre todo cuando eres adulto?

(08:39 am)

Maldita familia.

xxx

*(Momento cultural) April fool's day. El día de los tontos de abril. A mediados del siglo XVI, las celebraciones de Año Nuevo comenzaban el 25 de marzo y terminaban una semana después, el 1 de abril. En 1564, por medio del decreto de Roussillon, el rey decretó que el Año Nuevo se trasladaba al 1 de enero. La leyenda sugiere que muchos franceses y las colonias protestantes estadounidenses tardaron en adoptar el calendario del Papa Gregorio XIII conocido como Calendario Gregoriano, y siguieron celebrando el año nuevo desde el 25 de marzo hasta el 1 de abril. Por esto los estadounidenses eran considerados tontos, por esta consideración son conocidos como los tontos de abril. Hoy en día para no quedar con el apelativo de tontos, los ciudadanos y bromistas decidieron ridiculizarlos entregando regalos absurdos y convidando a fiestas inexistentes, y así nació la tradición de hacer bromas el primer día de abril.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada es mío. Ni siquiera la historia porque es una traducción del fic Serendipity de Snaxo. El original en inglés está aquí: /s/10827955/1/Serendipity

 _ **Nota traductora:**_ Perdón! (alarga la "o" hasta que se queda sin aire) pero ayer olvidé que era domingo, y lo recordé hoy cuando llegué al trabajo… Lo siento. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, hacen a una traductora muy feliz y seguro que a la autora también!

-18-

 **Lunes 07 de Abril, 2014.**

(12:34 pm)

Aquí va una disculpa formal.

(12:40 pm)

Disculpa por ser tan molesto últimamente. Este mensaje es amistoso, no es una obligación ni una responsabilidad. No me debes nada ni tienes que decirme nada. Si quieres, y entendería si lo hicieras, me puedes decir que me vaya a la mierda y lo haré. Puedes borrar mi número y los mensajes y nunca volveremos a hablar. No te presionaré ni te enviaré mensajes, lo prometo.

(12:42 pm)

De verdad siento si te molesté. No era mi intención.

-19-

 **Martes 08 de Abril, 2014.**

(03:41 am)

 _¿Siempre eres tan diplomático y molesto?_

(06:37 am)

¡Respondiste!

(06:38 am)

¿Qué haces despierto un martes a las 4am?

(06:40 am)

No tienes que responder eso. Lo siento.

(06:41 am)

¿Quieres molestarme?

(06:45 am)

Y sí, siempre soy así de diplomáticamente correcto y molesto.

(11:34 am)

 _No sabía que alguien podía apegarse tanto a alguien que conoció vía mensaje de texto y solo han hablado por una semana, si yo fuera tú, solo hubiese dejado de hablar._

(11:40 am)

 _Supongo que podemos seguir. Alguien tiene que hacer mi vida un poco más interesante._

(11:45 am)

 _Y yo también lo siento, por ser un idiota (casi nunca me disculpo, así que borra este mensaje)._

(11:52 am)

No soy nada más que persistente.

(11:53 am)

¡Y gracias!

-20-

 **Miércoles 09 de Abril, 2014.**

(07:34 am)

 _¿Te gustan los amaneceres?_

(07:42 am)

Claro que sí, solo que nunca me despierto lo suficientemente temprano para verlos.

(07:45 am)

No es que haya visto uno últimamente, mi trabajo tiene algunas ventajas cuando se trata de horas de trabajo.

(07:47 am)

 _Solía odiar la idea de levantarme temprano, pero ahora sí y me hace sentir mejor._

(07:48 am)

 _Me levanto muy temprano para correr antes del trabajo, y a veces, veo el amanecer. Es relajante._

(07:50 am)

Eso es tierno.

(07:51 am)

 _Si esta conversación fuera en persona, rodaría mis ojos._

(07:53 am)

Si esta conversación fuera en persona, te quitaría esas muecas con caricias.

(07:57 am)

 _¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías quitarme mis muecas? ¿Tienes caricias super poderosas, Charles?_

(07:55 am)

Se podría decir que sí. Todos caen con mis caricias y mis ojitos de cachorro. Todos.

(07:57 am)

 _Supongo que tendremos que ver un día._

(07:57 am)

Puede ser.

(07:58 am)

 _No ahora, eso sí. Tengo un trabajo al que ir._

(08:00 am)

Ten un buen día, Erik!

-21-

 **Jueves 10 de Abril, 2014.**

(09:17 am)

Una amiga dice que esto es raro.

(09:19 am)

 _Para ser justos, creo que esto es raro._

(09:21 am)

Sí, pero tú tienes derecho a pensar que es raro. Estás involucrado.

(09:21 am)

Ella estaba mirando por sobre mi hombro y vio la conversación y cuando le expliqué quién eres, me dio un sermón sobre hablar con extraños.

(09:23 am)

Lo cual hubiese estado bien, si no me hubiese hablado como si yo fuera un niño. Estoy casi en los treinta, y soy perfectamente capaz de entender el concepto de "extraño-peligroso".

(09:25 am)

 _Tu amiga suena como alguien que odiaría._

(09:26 am)

Qué alentador, gracias.

(09:26 am)

 _Treinta y uno._

(09:27 am)

¿…qué?

(09:38 am)

 _Mi edad, treinta y uno._

(09:29 am)

Veintisiete.

(09:30 am)

 _¡Aw, un bebé!_

(09:30 am)

Ahora soy yo quien rueda los ojos.

-22-

 **Viernes 11 de Abril, 2014.**

(09:23 pm)

 _Creo que debería estar haciendo algo divertido un viernes en la noche y no estar acostado en el sillón viendo National Geographic._

(09:25 pm)

Espera, ¿Eso no se considera divertido?

(09:26 pm)

 _La mayoría diría que no._

(09:26 pm)

¿Pero tú no eres la mayoría?

(09:27 pm)

 _No, no soy la mayoría._

(09:28 pm)

Me alegra oír eso.

(09:28 pm)

O leerlo.

(09:29 pm)

Tecnicismos.

(09:30 pm)

 _Me hiciste reír, felicidades._

(09:31 pm)

 _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

(09:32 pm)

Estuvo bien, supongo. Almorcé una muy buena comida tailandesa.

(09:33 pm)

 _¿Defines cómo fue tu día según tu comida?_

(09:34 pm)

Solo mi almuerzo, porque normalmente es lo primero que como en el día.

(09:35 pm)

 _¿No desayunas?_

(09:35 pm)

Normalmente no.

(09:36 pm)

 _Charles, esta relación tiene que terminar._

(09:36 pm)

 _¡El desayuno es la mejor parte del día!_

(09:37 pm)

Dime que no estamos hablando de comida.

(09:38 pm)

A pesar de lo importante que es en un día.

(09:39 pm)

 _¿Qué cenaste?_

(09:40 pm)

Soy un pésimo cocinero, así que hice un omelette.

(09:41 pm)

Aunque fue un gran omelette.

(09:42 pm)

 _Estoy seguro que lo fue, Charles._

(09:42 pm)

 _¿Tienes 27 y no sabes cocinar?_

(09:43 pm)

Tuve una infancia privilegiada, nadie se preocupó de enseñarme.

(09:43 pm)

Soy un gran pastelero, eso sí. Mis cupcakes te harán agua la boca.

(09:44 pm)

 _Estoy seguro que sí._

(09:45 pm)

Siento el sarcasmo.

(09:46 pm)

 _¡¿Sexto sentido?!_

(09:46 pm)

Un día, Erik, probarás mis cupcakes y verás que es verdad.

(09:47 pm)

 _Es una agresiva promesa de deliciosos cupcakes._

(09:48 pm)

Podrías decir que soy un pastelero agresivo.

(09:50 pm)

 _Estaré esperando._

(09:51 pm)

Deberías.

-23-

 **Sábado 12 de Abril, 2014.**

(07:21 am)

¡Levántate y brilla, querido!

(07:34 am)

 _¿…se supone que eso es para mí?_

(07:36 am)

Obvio.

(07:36 am)

¿Mucho?

(07:36 am)

 _No, está bien._

(07:37 am)

:)

(07:38 am)

¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

(07:39 am)

 _Revisar reportes, cocinar, pasear al perro, y prepararme mentalmente para almorzar con un amigo mañana. ¿Los tuyos?_

(07:40 am)

Corregir, corregir y corregir.

(07:40 am)

¿Tienes un perro?

(07:42 am)

 _Tu día suena mejor que el mío._

(07:42 am)

 _Sí, tengo un perro._

(07:43 am)

¿Cómo se llama? ¡Esto es emocionante!

(07:45 am)

 _¿Por qué es emocionante?_

(07:45 am)

 _No te rías, pero su nombre es Sherlock._

(07:46 am)

¿Sherlock?

(07:46 am)

 _Sí, Sherlock._ _Se suponía que fuera un perro policía, pero uno de los otros perros la hirió cuando era una cachorra, y no pudo entrenarse bien._

(07:47 am)

¿Entonces la adoptaste?

(07:49 am)

 _No pude evitarlo._

(07:50 am)

Eso es adorable, Erik.

(07:51 am)

 _Supongo._

(07:52 am)

Y es emocionante porque nunca se me permitió tener mascotas cuando era niño, y en mi edificio no se permiten animales.

(07:53 am)

 _¿Por qué no se te permitía tener animales?_

(07:54 am)

Mi madre creía que eran "inmundos e innecesarios".

(07:56 am)

 _El hecho de que llames "madre" a tu mamá me dice mucho sobre el tipo de relación que tienen._

(07:57 am)

Ah, sí. No hay mucho amor ahí.

(07:57 am)

¿Cómo le dices a la tuya?

(07:58 am)

 _Le decía mami._

(08:00 am)

¿Pasado?

(08:01 am)

 _Murió cuando yo tenía catorce._

(08:02 am)

Lo siento, Erik.

(08:02 am)

 _Lo siento por la tuya también._

-24-

 **Domingo 13 de Abril, 2014.**

(00:02 am)

 _¿Estás despierto?_

(00:02 am)

No.

(00:03 am)

 _No puedo dormir._

(00:04 am)

Tampoco.

(00:04 am)

 _¿Ayuda?_

(00:05 am)

¿Qué tal PyR?

(00:06 am)

 _¿…PyR?_

(00:06 am)

Sólo si tú quieres.

(00:07 am)

Puedes pasar de pregunta si no quieres responder.

(00:07 am)

 _Está bien, tú primero._

(00:09 am)

¿Dónde vives?

(00:10 am)

 _¿No vendrás a matarme, verdad?_

(00:10 am)

¡Claro que no! Si lo hiciera, la única persona con la que podría hablar libremente sería mi hermana.

(00:11 am)

 _New York._

(00:11 am)

Yo también.

(00:12 am)

Tu turno.

(00:13 am)

 _¿Comida favorita?_

(00:14 am)

Por favor no me hagas elegir. Amo la comida.

(00:14 am)

 _Debí saberlo._

(00:15 am)

¿En qué lado de la cama duermes?

(00:15 am)

 _Derecho. ¿Tú?_

(00:16 am)

Izquierdo. ¿Juegas ajedrez?

(00:17 am)

 _Claro que juego, ¿Por quién me tomas?_

(00:17 am)

Cada vez me gustas más.

(00:18 am)

Descríbete en tres palabras.

(00:18 am)

 _Confiado, enojón y sarcástico._

(00:19 am)

 _¿Lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones?_

(00:19 am)

Europa, específicamente Inglaterra. Extraño estar allá.

(00:20 am)

¿Sabor favorito de helado?

(00:21 am)

 _Menta. ¿Manejas?_

(00:22 am)

Estoy sacando mi licencia, pero todos creen que no puedo. ¿Primer trabajo?

(00:23 am)

 _Acomodando libros cuando tenía trece. ¿Mejor virtud?_

(00:25 am)

Puedo leer muy, muy rápido.

(00:26 am)

¿Cuántos idiomas hablas, y cuáles?

(00:29 am)

 _Cuando crecía, tenía un montón de familiares y amigos viviendo cerca y conmigo, y todos decidieron que tenía que hablar los mismos idiomas que ellos, así que hablo siete idiomas: alemán, hebreo, inglés, ruso, francés, español y sueco. Alemán e inglés son los únicos que hablo fluidamente._

(00:30 am)

Eso es increíblemente impresionante.

(00:31 am)

 _Gracias._

(00:31 am)

Es tu turno.

(00:32 am)

 _¿De qué eres profesor?_

(00:33 am)

Genética, ¿No te lo había dicho?

(00:34 am)

 _Si lo hiciste, lo olvidé._

(00:35 am)

Es bueno saber que dejo una impresión duradera. ¿Tienes televisión en tu habitación?

(00:35 am)

 _Definitivamente no. La habitación es para otras cosas._

(00:36 am)

Me alegra que alguien esté de acuerdo conmigo. Mi hermana y su novio creen que acostarse en la cama y ver televisión juntos es de lo mejor.

(00:37 am)

 _¿Por qué verías televisión en la cama con tu pareja cuando podrías estar follándolo?_

(00:37 am)

O que te follen.

(00:38 am)

 _¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?_

(00:39 am)

Claro, no hay límites. Pero puedo pasar si quiero.

(00:40 am)

 _¿Arriba o abajo?_

(00:41 am)

¿En serio?

(00:41 am)

 _No tienes que responder._

(00:42 am)

Me gustan ambas, pero generalmente prefiero abajo. ¿Y tú?

(00:43 am)

 _Arriba._

(00:44 am)

Una pareja hecha en el cielo, eso somos.

(00:46 am)

 _No recuerdo la última vez que reí a la una de la mañana._

(00:46 am)

 _Gracias._

(00:47 am)

Me alegra ayudar.

(00:48 am)

 _Tampoco recuerdo la última vez que hablé de mis preferencias sexuales a la una de la mañana._

(00:49 am)

Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

(00:50 am)

Es extraño que me sienta cómodo para hablarlo con un extraño.

(00:51 am)

 _Muy difícil seguir siendo extraños._

(00:51 am)

 _Creo que es porque nunca me has visto._

(00:52 am)

Mmhm

(00:52 am)

¿Quieres seguir jugando o dormir?

(00:53 am)

 _¿Qué quieres tú?_

(00:53 am)

Estoy feliz con ambas.

(00:54 am)

 _Pregunta, entonces._

(00:55 am)

¿Hábito molesto?

(00:56 am)

 _Hablo conmigo mismo en distintos idiomas y no me doy cuenta._

(00:57 am)

Yo diría adorable, no molesto.

(00:58 am)

 _Alentador. ¿Trabajo soñado?_

(00:58 am)

Lo creas o no, mi trabajo soñado es lo que hago.

(00:59 am)

 _Tienes sueños excitantes._

(00:59 am)

Oh, calla.

(01:01 am)

¿Talla de zapatos?

(01:02 am)

 _¿Insinuando algo, Charles?_

(01:03 am)

Querido, pregunto abiertamente si quiero saber.

(01:03 am)

 _Uh huh_

(01:04 am)

 _46\. ¿Color de pelo?_

(01:05 am)

Castaño claro. ¿Color de ojos?

(01:06 am)

 _Azul, verde, gris, algo plateados. ¿Color de piel?_

(01:07 am)

Muy, muy pálida (pero en el buen sentido). ¿Tú?

(01:08 am)

 _Bronceado. ¿Altura?_

(01:09 am)

No te rías, 1.70 m. ¿Tú?

(01:10 am)

 _Adorable. 1.82 m._

(01:11 am)

:( Me dijeron que iba a crecer, pero nunca pasó.

(01:12 am)

 _Pobrecito._

(01:12 am)

 _Me estoy quedando dormido, así que una vital última pregunta._

(01:13 am)

Dispara.

(01:13 am)

 _¿Perros o gatos?_

(01:14 am)

Perros y gatos.

(01:14 am)

¿Puedo tener una última pregunta?

(01:15 am)

 _Obvio._

(01:16 am)

¿Sabor favorito de cupcake?

(01:16 am)

 _Vainilla con glaseado de caramelo._

(01:17 am)

Cada vez me gustas más.

(01:18 am)

 _Me alegro, es bueno saberlo._

(01:19 am)

¿Hablamos después?

(01:20 am)

 _Definitivamente. Buenas noches, Charles._

(01:20 am)

Buenas noches, amor.

(10:40 am)

 _Anoche fue entretenido._

(10:45 am)

Cierto.

(10:50 am)

¿Vives en el lado oeste, no?

(10:52 am)

 _¿Vas a llegar por detrás y matarme?_

(10:52 am)

*Ruedo mis ojos*

(10:52 am)

 _Sí._

(10:53 am)

¿Y trabajas cerca de Central Park?

(10:55 am)

 _Aterrador pero sí._

(10:57 am)

Maravilloso ¿Conoces el café Hole-in-Wall?

(10:58 am)

 _¿Cerca de la parte sur?_

(10:59 am)

¡Sí!

(11:00 am)

 _¿Qué hay con eso?_

(11:02 am)

Mañana, entre 7 y 11, quiero que vayas y le digas, a quien esté trabajando, tu nombre.

(11:03 am)

 _¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?_

(11:04 am)

No tienes que ir si no quieres. Solo te digo que vayas y alegres tu día.

(11:05 am)

 _¿Vas a estar espiándome?_

(11:06 am)

Imposible, a esa hora tengo laboratorio y clases.

(11:11 am)

 _Lo pensaré._

(11:14 am)

Es todo lo que pido.

xxx

Tercer capítulo listo! Reitero mis disculpas por olvidarlo el día domingo… ¡Nos leemos! Sí, leo todos los reviews aunque no los responda, pero me hace feliz saber que les gusta el fic, y los favs y follows también me hacen inmensamente feliz, y me dicen que no me equivoqué en ocupar mi tiempo con esta traducción :)


	4. Chapter 4

-25-

 **Lunes 14 de Abril, 2014.**

(09:28 am)

 _¡Por la mierda, Charles!_

(09:30 am)

 _¡!_

(09:32 am)

 _¡!_

(09:40 am)

 _Chaaaaarrrrleeesssss._

(09:45 am)

 _Repóndemeeee._

(09:45 am)

Hola, querido ¿Por qué tan impaciente?

(09:46 am)

Espera.

(09:46 am)

¡¿Fuiste?!

(09:47 am)

 _¡Si!_

(09:48 am)

¿Te gustó?

(09:49 am)

 _No puedo creer que lo hicieras._

(09:50 am)

 _Tus habilidades pasteleras son impresionantes. Siento haber dudado de ti. De verdad se me hizo agua la boca._

(09:51 am)

 _¿Cómo convenciste a los empleados que me dieran un café y los cupcakes? ¿Los conoces?_

(09:52 am)

Me alegra que los disfrutaras.

(09:53 am)

Y sí, mi hermana es amiga de los trabajadores, y uno de ellos es mi alumno.

(09:54 am)

Pero no te preocupes, les hice prometer que no me dirán nada de ti.

(09:57 am)

 _Eres increíble, en serio._

(09:58 am)

Obviamente.

(09:59 am)

 _Te lo pagaré un día._

(10:00 am)

No te preocupes por mí, soy feliz de hacer tu lunes un poco mejor.

(10:01 am)

 _Mucho mejor. Mis empleados me han estado mirando raro porque estoy sonriendo._

(10:02 am)

Me alegra ser de ayuda, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Hablamos luego, querido.

(10:03 am)

 _Mmhm, luego._

-26-

 **Martes 15 de Abril, 2014.**

(11:21 am)

 _¿Traje gris o negro?_

(11:23 am)

¿Por qué no azul?

(11:24 am)

 _Chaaarrlesss._

(11:25 am)

No es necesario gimotear.

(11:26 am)

Negro.

(11:27 am)

 _Genial, gracias, querido._

(11:28 am)

¡"Querido" es mío!

(11:29 am)

 _¿Cómo más puedo decirte? ¿Corazón?_

(11:30 am)

Definitivamente no.

(11:31 am)

 _¿Osito?_

(11:32 am)

Erik.

(11:32 am)

 _¿Pastelito?_

(11:33 am)

Si vamos a llamarnos por apodos cariñosos, podemos compartir "cariño".

(11:34 am)

 _Me alegra oírlo, pastelito._

(11:35 am)

Te odio.

(02:52 pm)

 _Charlesssssss, estoy aburrido._

(02:59 pm)

Pobre pequeño.

(02:59 pm)

 _:(_

(02:59 pm)

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

(03:00 pm)

Voy camino a casa, en realidad.

(03:01 pm)

 _¿Podemos hacer algo? ¿Algún juego o algo?_

(03:02 pm)

¿Como otro PyR?

(03:02 pm)

 _Podemos compartir anécdotas._

(03:03 pm)

¿Eso incluye momentos de la infancia?

(03:04 pm)

 _Si tú quieres._

(03:04 pm)

Tú partes, entonces.

(03:06 pm)

 _Me caí de la escalera mientras ordenaba libros en la librería en Alemania, y me rompí el brazo. Dos veces. La segunda vez justo después de que sanara._

(03:07 pm)

¿Torpe? Una vez, cuando tenía como cuatro años, pensé que sería divertido decorar el vestido de novia de mi madre. No salió muy bien.

(03:08 pm)

 _No realmente. Solo tenía un "flechazo" por una de las chicas que trabajaba ahí y me distrajo._

(03:09 pm)

" _Salir del armario" fue literal para mí, mi madre me encontró en un armario con las manos de un amigo en mis pantalones, cuando tenía 13._

(03:10 pm)

Mejor que la mía. Mi madre me encontró en la cama, cuando tenía 17, con uno de sus novios jóvenes que tenía.

(03:10 pm)

 _¿Es broma, no?_

(03:11 pm)

Desearía que sí, Erik, pero no.

(03:12 pm)

 _En la escuela, uno de mis profesores era muy joven. Una vez que ya había salido del armario, antes de que comenzara el año escolar, fui a un bar y conocí a un tipo. Terminó siendo mi profesor de física._

(03:13 pm)

Oh Dios mío, ese es uno de mis peores miedos. No tengo idea cómo manejaría la situación.

(03:14 pm)

Mi hermana, a quien prácticamente obligué a mis padres a adoptar cuando tenía 6, accidentalmente empujó a nuestro padrastro por las escaleras cuando éramos pequeños, y yo tuve la culpa. Y entonces, accidentalmente, rompí un sólido estante de vidrio en un acto de rebelión.

(03:15 pm)

 _Tu infancia suena extraña, Charles._

(03:15 pm)

Lo fue.

(03:16 pm)

 _Cuando era niño, choqué con el menorah y quemé las cortinas._

(03:17 pm)

Eres una amenaza para la sociedad.

(03:17 pm)

Solía coleccionar monedas cuando niño, pero ninguna en particular, solo monedas que mi padre me daba, o las que encontraba en la calle.

(03:18 pm)

 _¿Oh, entonces has tenido 60 años desde que tenías cinco?_

(03:18 pm)

Oh, shhh, sería lindo si me vieras en la vida real.

(03:19 pm)

 _Estoy seguro que eres adorable, Charles._

(03:19 pm)

 _Le rompí la nariz a mi primer padre adoptivo._

(03:20 pm)

En mi primer día en Oxford, choqué con un profesor y le rompí la nariz por accidente. Sobre decir que estaba lejos de ser su alumno favorito.

(03:22 pm)

 _Había un lago cerca de donde vivía y solía congelarse durante el invierno. Una vez, pensando que estaba sólido, salté y rompí el hielo, cayendo en el agua congelada._

(03:23 pm)

Oh, mi dios, Erik.

(03:23 pm)

Me siento mal, pero no puedo parar de reír.

(03:23 pm)

¿Cómo se sintió?

(03:24 pm)

 _No es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo admito._

(03:25 pm)

Solía esconderme en un árbol cuando mi padrastro gritaba mucho, y una vez se rompió la rama, y caí en el balcón de la habitación de mi madre.

(03:26 pm)

 _¿Qué hiciste?_

(03:26 pm)

 _Eso es peor que el lago congelado._

(03:27 pm)

No lo sé, un minuto estaba en la rama de un árbol, y al otro estaba en la mitad de la puerta corrediza del balcón.

(03:28 pm)

 _Pensé que sería buena idea comenzar una banda de rock alemán cuando tenía 17._

(03:29 pm)

Eres mi nueva persona favorita.

(03:29 pm)

Enserio, tus anécdotas me han hecho reír mucho.

(03:30 pm)

 _Me alegra ser de ayuda._

(03:30 pm)

 _No creo que quiera compartir más, tienes mucho material para extorsionar._

(03:31 pm)

Por mucho que me rompa el corazón, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Mi hermana va a llegar pronto para hacer no sé qué y se enoja cuando no le presto toda mi atención.

(03:32 pm)

 _:( te hablo después, entonces._

(03:33 pm)

¡Hasta luego, querido!

-27-

 **Miércoles 16 de Abril, 2014.**

(07:32 am)

¿Pagaste por mi té?

(07:35 am)

 _Buenos días a ti también, corazón._

(07:36 am)

Eriiiiiiik.

(07:37 am)

 _Sí, yo pagué por tu té. Necesitaba compensarte por lo del otro día._

(07:40 am)

Eso fue un regalo, no tenías que devolverlo.

(07:41 am)

 _Qué pena. Considéralo mi regalo._

(07:42 am)

Estoy haciendo pucheros.

(07:43 am)

 _Bebe tu té, querido._

(03:18 pm)

Según tú ¿Qué necesita una relación para que tenga éxito?

(03:25 pm)

 _Es una pregunta bastante profunda considerando que son las tres de la tarde y no de la mañana._

(03:27 pm)

Pasé al lado de un grupo de chicas y me hicieron pensar.

(03:28 pm)

 _¿Qué dijeron?_

(03:29 pm)

No debería ser repetido.

(03:35 pm)

 _Creo que para que una relación sea exitosa, necesita estar basada en una amistad._

(03:36 pm)

 _¿Buena respuesta?_

(03:40 pm)

Perfecta.

(09:01 pm)

Si te llevara a una cita, te llevaría a mi restaurant favorito de comida China.

(09:05 pm)

 _¿Vamos a tener una cita?_

(09:06 pm)

Hipotéticamente, sí.

(09:07 pm)

 _¿Por qué hipotéticamente? ¿No te gusto lo suficiente para llevarme a una cita? :(_

(09:07 pm)

Ridículo.

(09:08 pm)

Creo que nos divertiríamos mucho en una cita.

(09:09 pm)

 _Suena como una invitación._

(09:10 pm)

Tal vez lo es.

(09:11 pm)

 _No es una mala idea, sabes?_

(09:14 pm)

Lo sé.

-28-

 **Jueves 17 de Abril, 2014**

(09:43 am)

Idea de segunda cita: película, cena, helado y felación.

(09:50 am)

 _Me gusta como suena._

(09:52 am)

 _Tercera cita: comida, fondue y sexo._

(09:53 am)

Y así es cómo te ganas mi corazón.

(09:54 am)

 _Lo tendré en mente._

(04:41 pm)

 _¿Estás en clases?_

(04:46 pm)

¿Alguna vez trabajas?

(04:47 pm)

 _Acabo de terminar un trabajo y no quiero comenzar el siguiente por ahora._

(04:48 pm)

Estoy corrigiendo.

(04:49 pm)

 _¿Te dejo solo?_

(04:50 pm)

¿Podrías? Quiero hablar contigo, pero necesito terminar esto.

(04:50 pm)

 _Está bien._

(04:51 pm)

¿Seguro?

(04:53 pm)

 _Charles, enserio, te preocupas demasiado por los sentimientos del resto._

(04:54 pm)

:(

(04:56 pm)

 _Termina tus correcciones, querido._

(07:02 pm)

Okay, okay, ¡Hola!

(07:03 pm)

Me siento tan relajado ahora.

(07:04 pm)

 _¿Terminaste de corregir?_

(07:05 pm)

Yep, y he avanzado un montón con respecto a mi investigación.

(07:06 pm)

 _¿Tu investigación?_

(07:06 pm)

Mhm, sobre genética. Muchos piensan que es aburrido.

(07:07 pm)

 _Estoy seguro que no._

(07:07 pm)

Solía leerle mi tesis a mi hermana para que se durmiera.

(07:09 pm)

 _Estoy seguro que no es así de aburrida._

(07:09 pm)

Eh

(07:09 pm)

¿Qué estás haciendo?

(07:10 pm)

 _Estoy paseando a mi perro._

(07:11 pm)

¡Aw!

(07:12 pm)

 _Tu entusiasmo con respecto a mi perro es preocupante, Charles._

 _(07:13 pm)_

No tenía permitido tener mascotas, déjame vivir mi sueño a través de ti.

(07:14 pm)

 _¿Por qué te fuiste a un edificio donde no permiten animales, si tanto te gustan?_

(07:14 pm)

Si lo supiera, te lo diría.

(07:15 pm)

 _Te imagino yéndote a una casa en medio de la nada y adoptando un montón de animales._

(07:16 pm)

No me des ideas, Erik, porque probablemente lo haga.

(07:17 pm)

 _Probablemente pasarías todo el día enviándome fotos de los animales que tu pienses que son "tiernos"._

(07:18 pm)

Enserio lo haría, hasta que te canses y me digas que pare.

(07:19 pm)

 _¿Y si no lo hago?_

(07:20 pm)

Tendrás una lista interminable de fotos de animales tiernos.

(07:20 pm)

 _Es una buena meta en la vida._

(07:21 pm)

Es asombrosa la cantidad de veces que rodaría mis ojos si nuestras conversaciones fueran en persona.

(07:22 pm)

 _Lo mismo digo._

-29-

 **Viernes 18 de Abril, 2014**

(05:30 am)

 _Despierta y brilla, hermoso._

(06:42 am)

Despiertas muy temprano.

(06:42 am)

Pero buenos días, querido.

(06:43 am)

Es lindo saber que piensas que mis mensajes son hermosos.

(06:52 am)

 _Claro que lo son, la manera en que brilla mi pantalla es verdaderamente asombrosa._

(06:53 am)

Acabas de entrar en la lista de "personas que pueden hacerme reír antes de las 7 am". Felicidades.

(06:54 am)

 _Es un honor. He trabajado toda mi vida para llegar hasta este momento._

(06:55 am)

Enviando amor a tu manera jaja.

(02:01 pm)

Cuarta cita: te llevaré a un museo y te mostraré cuan idiota puedo ser.

(02:05 pm)

 _Creo que lo disfrutaría._

(02:06 pm)

Deberías.

(02:07 pm)

 _Quinta cita: no haremos absolutamente nada y aun así será genial._

(02:07 pm)

De nuevo, ridículo.

(02:08 pm)

Sexta cita: sexo por teléfono y mensajes.

(02:09 pm)

 _Ahora tú estás siendo ridículo._

(02:11 pm)

 _Eso es, al menos, para la décima cita._

(02:14 pm)

Si llegamos a ese momento.

(02:15 pm)

 _Estoy muy seguro que sí._

(02:15 pm)

Yo también.

(11:21 pm)

Tú me enviaste un mensaje de buenos días, así que aquí está mi mensaje de buenas noches.

(11:22 pm)

Buenas noches, mi buen caballero.

(11:25 pm)

 _Eres, literalmente, lo más ridículo de este planeta._

(11:26 pm)

¿En un buen sentido?

(11:27 pm)

 _En el buen sentido._

(11:27 pm)

¡Yey!

(11:28 pm)

 _Ve a la cama, Charles._

(11:29 pm)

Ya estoy acostado, *alguien* me despertó más temprano de lo usual así que debo dormirme pronto.

(11:30 pm)

 _Buenas noches, Charles._

-30-

 **Sábado 19 de Abril, 2014**

(08:27 am)

Buenas.

(08:28 am)

 _¡Hola, hola, hola!_

(08:29 am)

¿Cómo estamos ésta mañana?

(08:29 am)

 _Sudado._

(08:30 am)

…Tengo miedo de preguntar.

(08:30 am)

 _Sherlock y yo fuimos a correr por Central Park, y estúpidamente me puse mucha ropa._

(08:31 am)

¿Enserio corres todas las mañanas?

(08:32 am)

 _Sip, y en la semana salgo a pasear con mi perro._

(08:33 am)

¿Eres fanático del fitness?

(08:33 am)

 _La verdad es que no, no empecé a hacerlo para perder peso, fue por salud mental._

(08:34 am)

 _Aunque adelgazar y estar musculoso son beneficios._

(08:35 am)

Estoy seguro que sí.

(08:35 am)

Haces que me den ganas de volver al gimnasio.

(08:36 am)

 _Dejarte influenciar por mí quizás no sea la mejor idea._

(08:36 am)

 _Excepto por lo del desayuno, déjame influenciarte a desayunar. Es lo mejor._

(08:37 am)

¿Cuentan dos tostadas?

(08:38 am)

 _En un comienzo._

(08:39 am)

Aun así, conocer gente que se ejercita regularmente me hace un poco inseguro y me recuerda que a veces podría salir del laboratorio e ir al gimnasio.

(08:40 am)

 _Estoy seguro que luces absolutamente bien._

(08:41 pm)

Oh, querido, soy perfecto no importa qué.

(01:32 pm)

 _Tengo una idea para la séptima cita._

(01:37 pm)

¡Ohhh! ¿Cuál es?

(01:39 pm)

 _Hay un café para animales y ya que eres tan entusiasta sobre mi perro, pensé que podríamos ir, y después caminar por el parque._

(01:39 pm)

 _Hipotéticamente, claro._

(01:40 pm)

Claro.

(01:40 pm)

Pero suena perfecto, querido.

(07:31 pm)

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

(07:33 pm)

Algo. Me invitaron a salir hoy y mi hermana está revisando mi armario tratando de encontrar algo para que, y cito, me "follen contra la pared".

(07:35 pm)

 _Muy específico._

(07:35 pm)

 _¿Por qué no una puerta?_

(07:36 pm)

Es un misterio para ambos.

(07:37 pm)

Aunque igual estoy emocionado. No he salido en un tiempo.

(07:38 pm)

 _Se podría decir que otra vez._

(07:40 pm)

Raven me está gritando, tengo que irme. ¡Te escribo luego!

(07:42 pm)

 _Pásalo bien._

-31-

 **Domingo 20 de Abril, 2014**

(10:00 am)

Ayuda.

(10:07 am)

 _Buenos días para ti también._

(10:08 am)

Buenos días, querido :)

(10:08 am)

Pero enserio, ayuda.

(10:09 am)

 _¿Qué hiciste?_

(10:10 am)

Hay un hombre en mi cama, que no recuerdo traer a casa y está sobre mi brazo y no me puedo mover.

(10:14 am)

 _¿Cómo se supone que te ayude?_

(10:14 am)

Tú dices que eres malo.

(10:15 am)

 _¿Y?_

(10:15 am)

¿Y, cuando estas en esta situación, cómo logras que despierte y se vaya?

(10:16 am)

 _Para empezar no los llevo a mi casa. Y si lo hago, los echo después de._

(10:17 am)

Okay, sí, ya veo lo malo.

(10:18 am)

 _Tómate tu tiempo._

(10:18 am)

Errrrriiiiiik, ayuuuudaaaaa.

(10:19 am)

 _Saca tu brazo rápido, probablemente se despierte, y luego lo echas._

(10:20 am)

Eres encantador.

(10:51 am)

Funcionó, se fue.

(11:00 am)

 _¿Te tomó media hora?_

(11:02 am)

Hubo una ducha involucrada.

(11:03 am)

 _Ah._

(11:03 am)

Sí.

(10:12 pm)

¿Estás enojado conmigo?

(10:30 pm)

 _¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?_

(10:31 pm)

No lo sé, ¿Por lo de ésta mañana?

(10:35 pm)

 _Charles, presumo que eres un hombre grande y puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tengo derecho a enojarme si duermes con alguien._

(10:37 pm)

Pero siento que estás enojado conmigo. Apenas hemos hablado.

(10:38 pm)

 _He estado ocupado con trabajo._

(10:39 pm)

 _Dime que no has estado todo el día estresado por esto._

(10:39 pm)

Ahmm

(10:40 pm)

 _Todo está bien, mi perro vomitó en un reporte y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo. No estoy enojado contigo. No hay razón para estarlo._

(10:41 pm)

Okay.

(10:42 pm)

¿El perro vomitó en tus cosas?

(10:43 pm)

 _Ve a la cama, Charles._

(10:44 pm)

:(

(10:45 pm)

Buenas noches, querido.

xxx

Okay! Eso es todo por hoy! (Y esta vez sí fui puntual jaja) Como siempre, muchas gracias por los comentarios! Nos leemos luego! Bless!


	5. Chapter 5

Solo diré… ¡Es domingo! Y este es el 5° cap, cada vez queda menos :(

-32-

 **Lunes 21 de Abril, 2014**

(07:20 am)

Me hice huevos con tostadas, siéntete orgulloso.

(07:26 am)

 _Siento como si mi hijo se graduase._

(07:27 am)

Como debe ser.

(10:45 am)

 _Desde mi ventana puedo ver una pareja y parece que se quieren meter la lengua hasta la garganta del otro._

(10:46 am)

Eww

(10:46 am)

No soy muy fan de las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Es decir, roces casuales o besos está bien, pero cuando estás sobrio y solo te falta follar en medio de la tienda, es grosero.

(10:47 am)

 _Yo tampoco._

(10:47 am)

 _¿A qué tipo de tiendas vas?_

(10:48 am)

A unas interesantes.

(10:50 am)

¿Crees que seríamos así?

(10:51 am)

 _¿Casi follar en una tienda? No. ¿Follar en un callejón detrás de la tienda? Depende del nivel de alcohol en la sangre._

(10:52 am)

Es posible.

(10:52 am)

 _¿No deberías estar dando clases?_

(10:53 am)

¿Te estás quejando?

(10:53 am)

 _No, pero debes mantener tu título del "mejor profesor de genética"._

(10:54 am)

Un par de mensajes no me lo quitarán.

(07:21 pm)

 _Vivimos realmente cerca._

(07:26 pm)

Así es.

(07:27 pm)

 _¿Crees que nos hayamos encontrado alguna vez?_

(07:27 pm)

Tal vez.

(07:28 pm)

Eso me pone nervioso.

(07:28 pm)

 _¿Por qué?_

(07:29 pm)

No lo sé, solo es así.

(09:01 pm)

 _¿Tienes acento?_

(09:05 pm)

Nuestras conversaciones hoy han terminado abruptamente y son extrañas.

(09:06 pm)

 _Lo sé, es raro, lo siento._

(09:07 pm)

Pero sí, lo tengo. Es ridículamente inglés.

(09:07 pm)

" _Ridículamente inglés". Quizás quisiste decir ridículamente lindo._

(09:08 pm)

Raven dice que es muy "de clase alta", así que tal vez no.

(09:08 pm)

 _Tu hermana suena como si fuera un grano en el trasero._

(09:09 pm)

Oh, lo es; pero es mi hermana, no permito que nadie la insulte.

(09:09 pm)

 _Entendido._

(09:15 pm)

Podrías oírlo, sabes?

(09:16 pm)

 _¿…Qué?_

(09:17 pm)

Mi acento, podrías oírlo. La última vez que me fijé, un teléfono también servía para llamar.

(09:21 pm)

No es que tengas que hacerlo, es solo una oferta.

(09:27 pm)

¿Erik?

(09:42 pm) **~Llamada entrante: Erik~**

"¿Aló?"

"…"

"¿Erik?"

"…"

"Me estás asustando"

" _Lindo_ "

"¿Qué?"

" _El acento_ "

"Oh"

" _Hola, Charles_ "

"Y aquí es donde pienso que tu 'hola' es lindo"

"…"

"Tu risa es hermosa. Así que es tu voz"

" _Gracias_ "

"Esto es raro"

" _Eso digo"_

"Pero bueno, una parte de mí, nunca pensó que hablaríamos"

" _¿Puedo colgar?"_

"¡No!"

" _Okay"_

"Okay"

"…"

"¿Erik?"

" _¿Sí?_ "

"No eres muy bueno con esto del silencio al teléfono, no?"

" _No, en absoluto_ "

"Está bien"

" _Bien_ "

"Es impresionante lo mucho que puedo hablar"

" _No lo dudo_ "

"…"

" _¿Ahora quién se calla?_ "

"Estaba pensando"

" _¿Sobre?_ "

"Lo raro que es esto"

" _Hemos establecido lo raro de nuestra relación muchas veces, Charles_ "

"Pero me alegra"

" _Tienes que darme más información_ "

"Te envié un mensaje por accidente"

" _Yo también_ "

"…"

" _Te estás riendo_ "

"No"

" _Si lo haces_ "

"¡No lo hago!"

" _Definitivamente sí_ "

"…"

" _Y ahora estás haciendo muecas_ "

"¿Puedes sentir emociones por el teléfono o qué?"

" _No, solo es obvio contigo_ "

"Interesante"

" _¿Lo es?_ "

"Si"

"…"

"Debimos hacer esto antes"

" _¿Hablar por teléfono?_ "

"Mmhm, todo mi estrés del día desapareció"

" _El mío también, pero creo que no me hubiese sentido cómodo antes, aún no lo estoy"_

"Y es completamente entendible"

" _Eres una persona muy tolerante, no?_ "

"Raven dice que es mi mayor defecto"

" _Posiblemente_ "

"Probablemente"

"…"

"¿Estás cansado?"

" _Un poco, fue un largo día_ "

"Deberías dormir"

" _Pero me gusta hablar contigo_ "

"Podemos hablar luego"

" _¿Me lo prometes?_ "

"Creo que dormir con el teléfono bajo la almohada es mi nueva cosa favorita"

" _Bien_ "

"Buenas noches, querido"

" _Duerme bien, liebling" *_

-33-

 **Martes 20 de Abril, 2014**

(06:12 am)

 _El sol está arriba, así que tú también._

(06:47 am)

No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

(06:49 am)

 _Claro que no lo estás._

(06:49 am)

:(

(06:50 am)

Me alegra que llamaras anoche.

(06:51 am)

 _A mí también._

(06:53 am)

Ten un buen día, Erik.

(12:17 pm)

¿Cómo va tu día?

(12:22 pm)

 _Mejor de lo usual. ¿El tuyo?_

(12:25 pm)

Bien, excepto por el hecho de que alguien casi derramó ácido sobre mí.

(12:36 pm)

 _¿Debo preguntar?_

(12:36 pm)

Mejor que no.

(12:38 pm)

 _¿Qué comiste?_

(12:39 am)

Una muy, muy buena pasta.

(12:41 am)

 _Tengo la sensación de que eres del tipo de persona que hace ruidos sexuales mientras come algo delicioso._

(12:43 pm)

Tienes razón. Mi hermana ya no come conmigo en público, desde hace un año por lo menos.

(12:43 pm)

 _No sé qué decir a eso._

(12:44 pm)

 _¿Alguna vez haces algo con alguien que no sea tu hermana?_

(12:45 pm)

Sí, pero siempre que salgo con ella mi día está lleno de anécdotas.

(12:46 pm)

Ya verás a qué me refiero cuando la conozcas.

(12:50 pm)

 _¿Cuándo?_

(12:52 pm)

Mierda, lo siento, es la costumbre.

(12:53 pm)

 _Está bien._

(12:54 pm)

¿Seguro?

(12:55 pm)

 _Positivo._

(12:56 pm)

 _Incluso podría querer conocer a esta infame hermana tuya._

(01:00 pm)

Tan pronto como me conozcas a mí primero.

(01:02 pm)

 _No podría ser de otra forma._

(10:34 pm)

Si viviésemos en Europa, en una de nuestras citas podrías llevarme a Alemania. Si tú quieres.

(10:42 pm)

 _Me encantaría._

(10:43 pm)

Bien.

-34-

 **Miércoles 23 de Abril, 2014.**

(10:44 am)

 _De verdad que odio mi trabajo._

(11:02 am)

¿Esto es un "estoy teniendo un mal día, odio mi trabajo" o un "en realidad odio mi trabajo"?

(11:05 am)

 _Es un "solía gustarme mi trabajo, pero estoy harto y quiero hacer algo distinto"._

(11:06 am)

 _Estoy en la crisis de los treinta._

(11:07 am)

Eres un poco reina del drama, no?

(11:08 am)

 _Un poco._

(11:09 am)

¿Puedes cambiarte de trabajo?

(11:10 am)

 _No tengo nada que me detenga, la verdad._

(11:11 am)

 _Mi amiga Emma me mataría, pero a nadie le importaría tanto._

(11:11 am)

¿Y por qué no lo haces?

(11:12 am)

 _No solo es mi propia empresa, sino que ha pasado casi una década para llegar dónde estoy._

(11:13 am)

Eso no significa que tengas que quedarte. Si encuentras a alguien de confianza que pueda encargarse, y de verdad quieras irte y cambiar de rubro, entonces no hay razón para que no puedas irte.

(11:14 am)

 _Supongo._

(11:15 am)

No estás escuchándome.

(11:15 am)

 _No, estoy reticente._

(11:15 am)

Piénsalo un poco, mira todas tus opciones y escoge lo que te haga sentir mejor.

(11:17 am)

 _Siento que das esta charla constantemente._

(11:17 am)

Soy un profesor que hace exámenes cada dos semanas, dar estas charlas es una segunda naturaleza.

(11:18 am)

 _Estoy seguro que te hubiese odiado si hubieses sido mi profesor._

(11:18 am)

 _O me hubiese tratado de meter en tus pantalones._

(11:19 am)

Espero que la última.

(11:20 am)

O quizá no, porque me gusta mi trabajo y no pretendo perderlo muy luego.

(11:21 am)

 _Sí, mejor no._

(05:03 pm)

 _¿Qué podría cenar?_

(05:05 pm)

¿Hoy es un día de preguntas serias, no?

(05:05 pm)

 _Solo tú podrías considerar esto una pregunta seria._

(05:06 pm)

Oh, por favor, hay millones de personas como yo.

(05:06 pm)

Risotto.

(05:07 pm)

 _Ooh, okay._

(05:07 pm)

¿Podrías enviarme un poco? No tengo ganas de cocinar y he comprado comida los últimos 4 días.

(05:08 pm)

 _Lo haría si pudiera, creo que te gustaría mi comida._

(05:09 pm)

¿Sabes cocinar?

(05:09 pm)

 _Sí._

(05:10 pm)

¿Eres bueno?

(05:10 pm)

 _Bastante._

(05:11 pm)

¿Cásate conmigo?

(05:11 pm)

 _Okay._

-35-

 **Jueves 24 de Abril, 2014.**

(06:00 am)

 _Acabo de darme cuenta que somos el tipo de pareja que se envía mensaje de buenos días/buenas noches._

(06:18 am)

Naturalmente, considerando la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

(06:19 am)

Pero buenos días, querido.

(06:20 am)

 _Ten un buen día._

(02:00 pm)

Mi día ha sido horrible.

(02:04 pm)

 _¿Qué pasó?_

(02:05 pm)

Mi madre pasó.

(02:05 pm)

 _¿?_

(02:06 pm)

La relación con mi madre es una larga y complicada historia, que prefiero no recordar. Pero hoy he tenido que hablar (demasiado) con ella y eso solo ha empeorado todo.

(02:07 pm)

 _¿Estás ocupado?_

(02:07 pm)

No, cancelé la última clase y me vine a casa. ¿Por qué?

(02:08 pm) **~Llamada entrante: Erik~**

"¿Qué haces?"

" _No quiero trabajar y pensé que conversar podría hacerte sentir mejor"_

"El sexo podría hacerme sentir mejor"

" _Desafortunadamente no puedo darte eso"_

"¿Ni siquiera por teléfono?"

" _No cuando estoy en la oficina"_

"Suena a promesa"

" _Está abierto a interpretación"_

"Lo tendré en mente"

" _Mmhm"_

"Podríamos ser despedidos por la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos con nuestros teléfonos"

" _Tal vez, pero no me importa"_

"Sigo pensando que deberías dejar tu trabajo si lo odias"

" _No te llamé para hablar de eso, te llamé para hacerte sentir mejor"_

"Pero me niegas lo que quiero"

" _Bueno, lo siento, pero el sexo telefónico no es mi fuerte"_

"¿Porque no eres bueno con los silencios?"

" _Un poco de eso_ "

"…"

" _Mira, te haré reír preguntándote qué estás usando"_

"Preguntarme qué estoy usando no me hará reír"

"…"

"Y probablemente tampoco sería excitante, considerando que estoy usando un chaleco y un cárdigan"

" _Sexy_ "

"Oh, definitivamente"

"…"

"¿Qué estás usando?"

" _¿Enserio?_ "

"Sí"

" _Un traje gris"_

"Me gustan los hombres con traje"

" _Desearía poder decir que me gustan los hombres con cárdigan, pero…"_

"Tal vez si me vieras podría hacerte cambiar de opinión"

" _Tal vez_ "

"¿Qué se supone que deberías estar haciendo ahora?"

"¿ _Algo con… números? No lo sé, no estaba prestando atención"_

"…"

" _¡No te rías de mí!_ "

"Deja tu trabajo"

" _Lo he estado pensando_ "

"Bien"

" _Eres un poco demandante, no?"_

"No tienes idea, querido"

(10:43 pm)

Gracias por hoy, Erik.

(10:47 pm)

 _Fue un placer._

-36-

 **Viernes 25 de Abril, 2014.**

(09:50 am)

 _No sé por qué soy simpático contigo._

(09:52 am)

Buenos días, querido.

(09:53 am)

¿Por qué piensas así?

(09:54 am)

 _Acabo de dejar llorando a alguien, es la tercera vez esta semana._

(09:54 am)

¿…Okay?

(09:55 am)

 _Soy así con todos, básicamente, y es raro no ser un completo idiota contigo._

(09:56 am)

No siempre eres simpático, sabes?

(09:57 am)

 _Comparado con otros, a ti te trato como si fueras de la realeza._

(09:58 am)

Siento que hay otro mensaje aquí, pero me siento halagado.

(09:59 am)

 _Deberías estarlo._

(09:59 am)

Me tengo que ir ahora, querido ¿Pero seguimos luego?

(10:00 am)

 _Claro que sí, su majestad._

(04:25 pm)

Tengo un montón de pecas.

(04:25 pm)

 _¿Nosotros no decimos hola como la gente normal?_

(04:26 pm)

No, realmente no.

(04:26 pm)

 _¿Cuántas pecas?_

(04:28 pm)

No estoy seguro, solo sé que muchas. Cuando tenía 19, tuve un novio que decidió contarlas (y besarlas) una vez, pero estuvo tanto tiempo que me distraje y no oí nada de lo que me decía, y se puso como loco porque al parecer me estaba diciendo algo muy importante.

(04:28 pm)

 _¿Averiguaste qué era?_

(04:29 pm)

Nop, rompió conmigo después de eso.

(04:30 pm)

 _Puedo decir que eres muy bueno en las relaciones._

(04:30 pm)

Oh, calla, tenía 19. Como si tú fueras mejor.

(04:31 pm)

 _Creo que soy peor. A los 19 ninguna relación me duraba más de tres horas._

(04:32 pm)

Sip, mucho peor.

(04:32 pm)

Aunque estoy igual hace un año más o menos. No tengo mucho tiempo.

(04:33 pm)

 _Sip._

(04:33 pm)

 _Incluso cuando tengo tiempo, estoy muy cansado._

(04:34 pm)

Relativo. Muy, muy relativo.

(04:53 pm)

 _Creo que por ti me haría el tiempo._

(07:12 pm)

Nunca me contaste nada.

(07:15 pm)

 _¿Qué?_

(07:15 pm)

Te dije que tengo demasiadas pecas, cuéntame algo de ti.

(07:17 pm)

 _Soy judío._

(07:18 pm)

Lo suponía. ¿Practicante?

(07:19 pm)

 _No, ya no. Solía practicarlo cuando era joven, pero después del accidente lo dejé._

(07:20 pm)

¿Tengo permitido preguntar qué accidente?

(07:20 pm)

 _Puedes preguntar, pero no creo que te responda._

(07:21 pm)

Está bien.

(07:21 pm)

 _¿Está bien?_

(07:22 pm)

No te voy a preguntar si no me vas a responder, pero puedes contarme cuando estés listo.

-37-

 **Sábado 26 de Abril, 2014.**

(02:50 pm)

No hemos hablado en todo el día.

(02:54 pm)

 _Lo sé._

(02:55 pm)

 _¿Me extrañas, Charles?_

(02:56 pm)

Obvio, querido. Siempre estás en mi mente.

(02:57 pm)

 _¡Y ni siquiera me he sacado la camisa!_

(02:57 pm)

No hay objeción a eso.

(02:57 pm)

 _Por lo que sabes, podría ser una bola de grasa._

(02:58 pm)

¿Acabas de decir "bola de grasa"?

(02:58 pm)

 _Me retracto de mis palabras._

(02:59 pm)

No saber cómo luces podría cambiar con una foto, sabes?

(03:01 pm)

 _Podría, pero parezco un homicida maniaco en fotos, y no quiero que tengas esa impresión de mí._

(03:03 pm)

No sé qué decir a eso.

(03:04 pm)

Pero en cierta forma me alegra, no quiero verte por primera vez en foto.

(03:10 pm)

 _Sigues diciendo indirectas sobre conocernos en la vida real._

(03:12 pm)

Entonces las entiendes.

(03:13 pm)

 _Exacto._

(03:15 pm)

Tal vez deberíamos, si tú quieres.

(03:16 pm)

 _No aún._

(03:17 pm)

Okay.

(07:45pm)

 _Cuando nos conozcamos, espero un cupcake de "un gusto conocerte" porque el último estuvo increíble._

(07:50 pm)

¿Crees que no lo sé?

(07:51 pm)

 _Incluso si eres un psicópata, quiero el cupcake._

(07:52 pm)

Trato, pero yo quiero un abrazo.

(07:53 pm)

 _Trato._

(07:54 pm)

Si te pido un beso ¿Te estaría presionando?

(07:55 pm)

 _No._

(07:56 pm)

Entonces también quiero uno de esos.

(08:00 pm)

 _Okay._

-38-

 **Domingo 27 de Abril, 2014.**

(07:44 am) **~Llamada entrante: Erik~**

" _Buenos días, liebling_ "

"Ugh"

" _Pero qué alegre estás esta mañana"_

"Me despertaste"

"E _ra la intención"_

"Eriiiiiiik! Es muy temprano ¿Por qué estás despierto?"

" _Sherlock necesitaba salir a pasear, el desayuno ser comido y la ropa ser recogida para el almuerzo"_

"¿Almuerzo? ¿Con quién?"

" _Ahora suenas más despierto"_

"¿Qué almuerzo?"

" _Suenas celoso"_

"Me despertaste antes de las ocho de la mañana. Tengo derecho a sonar como quiera"

" _Mmhm"_

"¿Almuerzo?"

" _Con un amigo_ "

"¿Qué tipo de amigo?"

" _Solo un amigo"_

"Bastante especial tu amigo si necesitas levantarte antes de las ocho para recoger la ropa"

" _Definitivamente celoso"_

"…"

" _Ella es una vieja amiga, en realidad. Es la que me grita por mi sentido de la moda y me regaña por los hilos inexistente en mi ropa"_

"Oh"

" _Sí"_

"Okay"

" _¿Ya no estás celoso?"_

"Me siento un poco tonto"

" _No te estreses, soy demasiado genial como para querer compartirme"_

"Obviamente"

" _Suenas somnoliento de nuevo"_

"Mmm"

" _Un poco adorable también"_

"Estoy enredado en las sábanas con la ropa torcida, mi cabello está despeinado y mi cara enterrada en la almohada. Difícil ser adorable así"

" _Suena adorable"_

"Gracias, supongo. Y te condeno por tu definición de 'adorable'"

" _Obviamente deliras por despertarte tan temprano"_

"Hmmphh"

" _Voy a dejar que vuelvas a la cama, liebling. Háblame cuando estés consciente"_

"…"

" _Voy a tomar el sonido de las sábanas como que asentiste"_

"Okay"

" _Adiós, Charles"_

"Mm, buenas noches"

(11:20 am)

¿Qué significa "leebling"?

(11:27 am)

 _Es alemán, y se escribe liebling._

(11:28 am)

¿Qué significa?

(11:28 am)

 _Querido._

(11:29 am)

Oh.

(11:29 am)

Es tierno.

(11:30 am)

 _Por favor no me digas tierno, destruyes mi reputación._

(11:31 am)

Adorable, entonces.

(11:31 am)

 _Charles._

(11:31 am)

Erik.

(11:33 am)

 _¿Está bien si te dejo un momento? Necesito ir a almorzar._

(11:34 am)

¡Claro! Diviértete, y come por mí. Estaré corrigiendo.

(11:35 am)

 _Diviértete con eso._

(03:34 pm)

¿Qué tal el almuerzo?

(03:40 pm)

 _Al parecer los pantalones claros no resaltan mi trasero como se supone que deben._

(03:41 pm)

Una lucha diaria.

(03:42 pm)

 _Honestamente, no sé cómo sobreviví._

(03:42 pm)

 _¿Cómo estás?_

(03:43 pm)

Muy feliz, la verdad, aunque no haya pasado nada asombroso.

(03:43 pm)

Estuve cocinando dos bandejas de cupcakes y un pastel.

(03:44 pm)

 _:( Quiero uno._

(03:44 pm)

Tendrás que competir con Raven y sus glotones amigos que arrasaron con el contenido de mi refrigerador en quince minutos.

(03:46 pm)

 _No es justo, ellos saben dónde vives._

(03:45 pm)

Tú sabes dónde vivo.

(03:46 pm)

 _New York no es una dirección exacta, Charles._

(03:46 pm)

Okay, tal vez no sabes dónde vivo.

(03:47 pm)

Si vas al café mañana, le daré a Darwin (el chico que te atendió la vez pasada) unos cuantos, así podrás recogerlos.

(03:47 pm)

Si quieres.

(03:48 pm)

 _Bien :)_

(07:31 pm)

Te he guardado algunos, Darwin estará trabajando de 6 a 12. Son todo tuyos si los quieres.

(07:56 pm)

 _Eres un sol._

(08:02 pm)

Obvio, duh!

(11:43 pm)

 _Duermes bien, pastelito._

(11:47 pm)

Eres ridículamente entrañable.

(11:48 pm)

Buenas noches, amor.

xxx

Es domingo y soy puntual :) Gracias mil por seguir leyendo! Y como dije, cada vez queda menos, ya estamos en la recta final. 5/7

-Comentario aparte y muy personal: Es muy cara'e raja Charles al ponerse celoso, no puedo ser la única que piensa eso! ajajja

Nos leemos! Bless!


	6. Chapter 6

-39-

 **Lunes 28 de Abril, 2014.**

(08:20 am)

Buenos días, querido :)

(08:38 am)

 _Hola, hola, Charlie._

(08:39 am)

¿Charlie? ¿Enserio?

(08:39 am)

 _¿No te gusta?_

(08:39 am)

No mucho.

(08:40 am)

 _Me quedaré con Liebling, entonces._

(08:41 am)

Me gusta que me digas apodos alemanes.

(08:41 am)

Mi corazón late un poco más rápido.

(08:42 am)

 _Me encanta tener ese efecto en ti._

(08:43 am)

Así debe ser.

(10:02 am)

 _Eres mi persona favorita._

(10:03 am)

 _Cuando dijiste que me ibas a guardar algunos, no pensé que te referías a una caja completa._

(10:04 am)

 _De verdad, eres increíble._

(10:04 am)

 _Absolutamente asombroso._

(10:04 am)

 _Te vas a ganar mi corazón si sigues así._

(10:39 am)

Es la idea, querido.

(10:40 am)

Que bueno que te gustaron.

(10:46 am)

 _Persona. Favorita. Por siempre._

(10:47 am)

 _Y la pequeña nota que dejaste es adorable._

(10:47 am)

 _Tu letra es femenina._

(10:48 am)

¿Es algo malo?

(10:48 am)

 _No._

(10:48 am)

 _Es algo que esperaba, en realidad._

(10:49 am)

¿Habías pensado en mi caligrafía?

(10:49 am)

No te voy a mentir, eso es raro, querido.

(10:50 am)

 _No, no había pensado en tu caligrafía. Solo que cuando la vi pensé 'obvio que va a lucir así'._

(10:50 am)

¿La tuya es desordenada? Siento que es desordenada.

(10:50 am)

 _Es ilegible._

(10:51 am)

Tengo la sensación de que no me gustarías si fueras mi alumno.

(10:51 am)

No hubiese conocido ninguna de las maravillosas cosas que ahora conozco.

(10:52 am)

 _No te mientas, Charles. Probablemente hubiésemos dormidos juntos, a pesar de tu mayor esfuerzo._

(10:53 am)

Me gusta pensar que tengo una moral alta.

(10:53 am)

 _La tienes, pero yo soy atractivo, persistente e irresistible._

(10:54 am)

No, eres idiota.

(10:55 am)

 _Eso también._

(03:03 pm)

Amo Central Park, pero ver tantas parejas felices me pone triste.

(03:13 pm)

 _¿Por qué estás en Central Park en pleno día?_

(10:14 pm)

No lo estoy, solo estaba pensando. Hay tantos estudiantes en relaciones tan empalagosamente tiernas, y es triste. Estoy casi en los 30 y sigo sin poder tener una relación a largo plazo.

(03:15 pm)

 _Considerando que tengo más de 30, eso me hace sentir genial, gracias._

(03:16 pm)

Lo siento. Normalmente no pienso en estas cosas, pero hoy fue inevitable.

(03:16 pm)

Quiero ser parte de una de esas ridículas parejas.

(03:17 pm)

 _Te prometo que te llevaré al parque y actuaremos como una de esas ridículas parejas._

(03:18 pm)

Eres el mejor.

(09:22 pm)

Cometí el error de ver películas de amor y ahora me estoy ahogando en mi soledad.

(09:34 pm)

¿Cuánto te demoras en enamorarte de alguien?

(09:37 pm)

 _Nunca veas películas de amor si estás soltero, Charles, se supone que te hagan sentir mal._

(09:39 pm)

Lo tendré en cuenta.

(09:39 pm)

Aunque no responde mi pregunta.

(09:42 pm)

 _Trato de no enamorarme, pero solo me toma unos meses, si acaso._

(09:43 pm)

Mejor que yo. Me toma periodos irrazonablemente cortos de tiempo.

(09:44 pm)

 _Por favor dime que no te enamoras de todo hombre que conoces._

(09:44 pm)

Dios, no, eso sería desastroso. Solo por el 98%

(09:45 pm)

 _Me preocupas._

(09:45 pm)

 _¿A quién tienes en la mira?_

(09:47 pm)

A nadie, creo.

(09:47 pm)

 _¿Tú crees?_

(09:48 pm)

Todo es muy confuso.

(09:50 pm)

¿Crees que podrías enamorarte de alguien que no conoces?

(09:52 pm)

 _Sí, claro que sí._

(09:52 pm)

Yo también.

(10:05 pm)

¿Tuviste un buen día?

(10:10 pm)

 _Sí, gracias a tus habilidades pasteleras._

(10:11 pm)

Me alegra que aprecies mis talentos.

(10:11 pm)

 _Todos deberían apreciar tus talentos._

-40-

 **Martes 29 de Abril, 2014.**

(05:23 am)

 _Buenos días, bebé._

(06:54 am)

Buenos días, amor.

(12:03 pm)

Estoy en un descanso y alguien está dando vueltas por Central Park con un traje metálico.

(12:12 pm)

Estoy seguro que está usando un imán para crear luces molestas.

(12:17 pm)

Lo está haciendo, podría sacarme todo el hierro de la sangre.

(12:18 pm)

Qué imbécil.

(03:42 pm)

Choqué con un árbol camino a casa.

(03:43 pm)

Un puto árbol.

(05:10 pm)

¿Me estás ignorando?

(05:22 pm)

¿Hice algo?

(05:22 pm)

Lo siento si lo hice.

(05:35 pm)

¿Puedes decirme qué hice?

(05:43 pm)

O no, como quieras.

(05:46 pm)

Desearía poder borrar los mensajes de tu teléfono, porque me siento muy pegajoso y molesto y no quiero serlo. No he dormido lo suficiente y estuve un poco emotivo esta tarde.

(07:00 pm)

 _Eres idiota._

(07:00 pm)

 _No te estoy ignorando._

(07:01 pm)

 _Tampoco hiciste nada. Solo olvidé mi teléfono en casa._

(07:02 pm)

 _Fue muy molesto, no podía distraerme contigo._

(07:04 pm)

 _Creo que necesito golpear al hombre con traje de metal._

(07:05 pm)

 _¿Cómo lo hiciste con el árbol?_

(07:30 pm)

¡Erik!

(07:31 pm)

Oh.

(07:32 pm)

Me siento tonto ahora.

(07:32 pm)

Yo también te extrañé.

(07:37 pm)

 _Eres adorable._

(07:37 pm)

 _Me alegra haber decidido seguir hablándote._

(07:39 pm)

Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho en mucho tiempo, gracias.

(07:40 pm)

 _Cualquier cosa por ti, liebling._

(11:12 pm)

Nunca había entendido toda esa cosa de "Relación por internet" antes de conocerte.

(11:21 pm)

 _Tampoco yo._

(11:22 pm)

No que nosotros estemos en una relación por Internet.

(11:22 pm)

¿…Lo estamos?

(11:23 pm)

 _No creo que lo llamaría así, no._

(11:23 pm)

¿Cómo lo llamarías?

(11:26 pm)

 _Una inversión emocional._

(11:27 pm)

Huh.

(11:27 pm)

Me gusta como suena.

(11:30 pm)

 _Descansa, Charles._

-41-

 **Miércoles 30 de Abril, 2014.**

 _(00:54 am)_

 _Esto es ridículo._

(00:54 am)

 _No debería haberte extrañado hoy día, pero lo hice._

(00:54 am)

 _Realmente lo hice._

(00:55 am)

 _Estuve buscando mi teléfono para mandarte mensajes sobre cosas estúpidas de mi día que a la mayoría de la gente no le importaría, y me sentía enojado cuando recordaba que no lo tenía conmigo._

(00:56 am)

 _Lo cual es ridículo, porque no debería enojarme si no puedo contarte que comí un muy buen emparedado al almuerzo._

(00:57 am)

 _E incluso más ridículo es extrañarte ahora mismo._

(01:02 am)

 _Debería dormir._

(01:03 am)

 _Creo que voy a despertar a los vecinos con mis suspiros._

(01:04 am)

 _Entiendo completamente que quieras responder los mensajes._

(01:05 am)

 _Hazme un favor y no leas ninguno de estos mensajes cuando despiertes._

(01:05 am)

 _Okay._

(01:06 am)

 _Buenas noches, Charles._

(06:52 am)

 _Lo siento por anoche._

(08:28 am)

Erik, tienes que ser una de las personas más estúpidas que conozco. Junto conmigo.

(08:28 am)

Estoy riendo como un lunático.

(08:29 am)

No hay porqué disculparse. Me hiciste feliz.

(08:30 am)

Eres tan tierno, quiero darte un beso.

(10:34 am)

 _¿?_

(10:35 am)

 _Oh Dios._

(10:36 am)

 _Me alegra haberte hecho feliz, al menos._

(10:56 am)

Eres un hombre tonto, querido.

(07:38 pm)

Tal vez me gusta un chico.

(07:49 pm)

 _¿A sí?_

(07.50 pm)

Creo que tal vez me estoy enamorando.

(08:12 pm)

 _¿Por qué me lo dices a mí y no a él?_

(08:12 pm)

 _No necesito saberlo._

-42-

 **Jueves 01 de Mayo, 2014.**

(00:23 am)

De nuevo, tienes que ser la persona más estúpida que conozco. Posiblemente más que yo.

(00:24 am)

Eres tú, imbécil.

(00:25 am)

Creo que te amo.

(06:49 am)

Lo siento.

(06:49 am)

Oh Dios mío.

(06:50 am)

Lo siento mucho.

(06:50 am)

Mierda.

(06:51 am)

Me voy a esconder en un agujero y moriré.

(09:38 am)

Háblame, Erik, por favor.

(11:37 am)

¿Cuándo nuestras vidas se volvieron una tragedia romántica?

(02:00 pm)

Dime que no lo arruiné.

(05:38 pm)

Comenzaba a pensar que te sentías igual. ¿Impresión incorrecta?

(07:52 pm) **~Llamada perdida: Charles~**

(10:12 pm)

 _No, no lo hiciste._

(11:56 pm)

 _Necesito un descanso de esto._

(11:59 pm) _**~Llamada perdida: Charles~**_

-43-

 **Viernes 02 de Mayo, 2014.**

(07:01 am)

Okay.

(11:52 am) **~Llamada perdida: Charles~**

(09:52 pm) **~Llamada perdida: Charles~**

-44-

 **Sábado 03 de Mayo, 2014.**

(09:29 pm)

Me siento tan estúpido.

-45-

 **Domingo 04 de Mayo, 2014.**

" _¿Hola?_ "

"…"

" _¿Charles?"_

"…"

" _¿Estás bien?"_

"Hola, sí-ah- mierda- divertida historia"

" _¿Charles?"_

"Estoy muy, muy, pero muy borracho a-ahora, y salí para –mierda- liberar tensión"

"…"

"Y bueno, no resultó y es tu culpa"

" _¿Mi culpa?"_

"Mmhm, sí, porque aunque hay hombres atractivos en, literalmente, todo el lugar, todo en lo que pude pensar era en ti. Y es raro, porque ni te conozco, no realmente, pero me seguían hablando y todo lo que podía pensar es 'tú no eres Erik', y bebí más para poder hablar con gente y me vine a casa solo y, mierda, estoy enojado y molesto o desesperado, y solo puedo pensar en ti, y todo lo que quiero es hablar contigo, entonces te llamé y…"

" _Cálmate, Charles"_

"Pero…"

" _Te calmas o cuelgo"_

"…"

" _¿Ya?"_

"Sí"

" _No sé por dónde empezar. Y no creo que esta conversación deba realizarse a las dos de la mañana"_

"Y yo estoy ebrio"

" _Gracias por señalarlo"_

"…"

"…"

"¿Por qué necesitas un tiempo? ¿Por qué tú… Por qué?"

" _Porque… porque es confuso. Tú eres… Tú eres confuso. Necesitamos tener esta conversación cuando los dos estemos despiertos y coherentes"_

"…"

"…"

"¿Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma?"

" _Bien"_

(11:23 am)

Mierda.

(11:27 am)

 _¿Recién despertaste?_

(11:28 am)

Sí.

(11:28 am)

 _¿Esta es la parte donde te disculpas por lo de anoche, no?_

(11:29 am)

Oh, Dios, lo siento.

(11:30 am)

 _No lo hagas._

(11:42 am)

Creo que se dijo algo sobre tener una conversación importante cuando los dos estemos despiertos y coherentes. ¿Podemos tenerla ahora?

(11:45 am)

 _Tengo una mejor idea._

(11:45 am)

¿Y cuál es?

(11:47 am)

 _Los dos tenemos sentimientos por el otro, no? Obviamente tenemos que hablarlo, porque me estoy rompiendo la cabeza, y odio no saber qué está pasando. Y mientras te escribo o te llamo, es maravilloso, y creo que necesitamos conocernos finalmente._

(11:48 am)

Okay.

(11:48 am)

 _¿Solo eso dirás?_

(11:49 am)

¿Cuándo quieres que nos juntemos?

(11:50 am)

 _Me tomé libre mañana._

(11:51 am)

¿Mañana?

(11:52 am)

Es muy pronto.

(11:52 am)

 _Estoy cansado de esperar._

(11:53 am)

Veré qué puedo hacer.

(03:43 pm)

 _¿Puedes?_

(03:45 pm)

Sí.

(03:46 pm)

 _Esto es extraño._

(03:46 pm)

¿A qué hora?

(03:47 pm)

Prefiero en la mañana.

(03:47 pm)

 _¿Diez?_

(03:48 pm)

Está bien. ¿Dónde?

(03:49 pm)

 _Decídelo tú._

(03:50 pm)

¿El camino frente al café de Darwin?

(03:51 pm)

 _Okay._

(03:52 pm)

Estoy muy nervioso.

(03:53 pm)

 _Yo también. No te preocupes._

(03:53 pm)

No puedo creer que realmente lo haremos.

(03:54 pm)

Es decir, hacer las cosas reales.

(03:54 pm)

Mierda.

(03:55 pm)

Realmente va a pasar.

(03:56 pm)

Santa mierda.

(03:56 pm)

Erik.

(03:57 pm)

 _No hiperventiles conmigo, querido._

(03:58 pm)

No lo haré.

(03:58 pm)

Necesito sentarme.

(03:59 pm)

 _Por favor hazlo, te quiero en buena condición mañana._

(03:59 pm)

Mañana.

(03:59 pm)

Jesús.

(04:00 pm)

Te hablo después, querido. Mi hermana está a punto de derribar mi puerta.

(04:01 pm)

 _Diviértete._

(09:23 pm)

Mañana.

(09:30 pm)

 _Sí._

(09:30 pm)

Mierda.

(09:31 pm)

 _Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que dirás mañana será 'mierda'._

(09:32 pm)

No te voy a mentir, es una posibilidad.

(09:33 pm)

Hay muchas emociones dando vueltas en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

(09:33 pm)

 _No quiero que te estreses por esto, okay? Saldrá bien, vamos a estar bien. Estresándote no lograrás nada, y realmente no quiero que parezcas un zombie la primera vez que te vea._

(09:36 pm)

Tal vez soy un zombie.

(09:37 pm)

 _Por favor duerme pronto y descansa por mí._

09.38 pm)

Pero quiero hablar contigo.

(09:38 pm)

 _Podemos hablar mañana, y cada día después de ese._

(09:39 pm)

¿Lo prometes?

(09:40 pm)

 _¿Te haría feliz?_

(09:40 pm)

Definitivamente.

(09:40 pm)

 _Entonces sí, lo prometo._

(09:41 pm)

Estoy sonriendo, así que me daré una larga ducha para quitarme los nervios y me iré a la cama. Te veo mañana. (¡Mañana!)

(09:42 pm)

 _Nunca pensé que alguien "atrozmente adorable" era mi tipo pero aquí estamos._

(09:42 pm)

 _Duerme bien, porque no quiero arrastrarte por New York estando medio dormido._

-46-

 **Lunes 05 de Mayo, 2014.**

(07:02 am)

 _Buenos días, mi sol._

(07:05 am)

¡Buenos días!

(07:05 am)

¡Estoy emocionado!

(07:06 am)

Y muy nervioso.

(07.06 am)

Y un poco asustado.

(07:07 am)

 _No hay razón para estar asustado, lieblig, confía en mí._

(07:08 am)

¿Cómo voy a saber que eres tú?

(07:09 am)

 _Camiseta blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta negra, y parecerá que estoy enojado con todos los que me rodean._

(07:09 am)

 _Probablemente porque estaré enojado con todos los que me rodean. Uno pensaría que la gente sabe caminar rápido en New York._

(07:10 am)

Puedo entenderlo. Normalmente no me ofusco mucho, pero las personas que caminan lento en un lugar concurrido me enojan.

(07:10 am)

Pantalones negros, camisa blanco y cárdigan azul oscuro. Probablemente pareceré medio dormido.

(07:11 am)

 _Te veré entonces._

(09:52 am)

 _Estoy esperando._

(09:53 am)

Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

XXX

Yap… Solo nos queda un cap. Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Este es el momento en que me disculpo por equivocarme de día, y doy una excusa asquerosa… Pero verán, ayer, al momento del salir del trabajo, me topé con un amigo y una botella de whisky, y la botellita se veía tan bonita que no le puede decir que no, y llegué muy tarde a mi hogar. Pero bueh, a quien le importa eso? Ajja

Este es el último capítulo de esta linda historia! Gracias a quienes me han acompañado en estos casi dos meses, hicieron que mi tiempo traduciendo este fic valiera la pena.

Mucho amor para ustedes!

xxx

Erik estaba parado con su espalda apoyada en la pared de ladrillo, sus brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho como si intentara abrazarse a sí mismo. Su estómago estaba apretado, el nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo y dándole ganas de vomitar. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, sus ojos recorriendo sus alrededores en busca de alguien con la descripción que Charles le dio. Erik sabía que no estaba en la mejor posición para observar, pero quería estar seguro que Charles aparecería antes de mostrarse él. Suspirando, revisó su teléfono enésima vez, _09:56 am,_ Charles debería llegar pronto.

Mierda.

Un gran grupo de gente pasó frente a él, bloqueando efectivamente su visión. Alejó su cuerpo de la pared, pasando por en medio del gentío. No pudiendo ver hacia donde iba, tropezó con una piedra y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo accidentalmente sobre alguien.

Fuertes y pequeñas manos agarraron sus bíceps, un brazo enrollándose en su cintura para detener su encuentro con el cemento. Su propia mano aferrándose a la polera del otro como si pudiera recuperar el equilibrio con eso. Miró hacia abajo, intentando disculparse por telepatía antes de irse, solo para detenerse en el acto, sus ojos agrandándose. El extraño, sus labios ridículamente rojos abiertos un poco y sus brillantes ojos azules abriéndose cada vez más. Erik lo recorrió con sus ojos –cabello castaño, piel pálida, cárdigan azul, camisa blanca, pantalones grises-.

"¿Erik?"

Acento británico. Un acento británico muy familiar.

 _Charles._

Erik se inclinó, terminando con la distancia entre ellos para presionar caballerosamente su boca contra la de Charles. El más bajo devolvió el beso vacilante, y la mano de Erik soltó su agarre de la ropa de Charles, para, inmediatamente, sostener suavemente la cintura del otro. El beso fue casto, simples movimientos de labios, pero Erik pensó que fue el mejor beso que ha tenido nunca; nunca pensó que estarían besándose en medio de la calle.

Se separó lo suficiente para poder observar el rostro de Charles, mientras decidía si era buena idea seguir invadiendo el espacio personal del otro. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió, "Ese soy yo"

Charles le sonrió, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Su boca se movió pero no dijo nada, como si intentara formular la oración pero las palabras parecían no llegar. "Debes tener lo adorable en tu ADN", murmuró después de un rato, acompañado de una ligera risa, como si no pudiera creer que realmente estuviera en esa situación.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti" Suspiró Erik.

Charles siguió sonriendo. "No creía que te diría 'hola' así"

"Te prometí un beso, no?"

"Lo hiciste" Dijo el más bajo. "Y fue encantador"

"Y solo pueden mejorar desde ahora"

"¿Habrán más?"

"Claro que habrán más, a menos que no quieras"

Charles asintió. "Claro que quiero más"

"Bien"

"Deberíamos salir de la calle"

Erik asintió, salió de la calle, pero sin soltar la mano de Charles, mientras que éste entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Erik. "Creo que te prometí que actuaríamos como esas ridículas parejas de enamorados cuando estuviésemos en el parque"

"Parece que todos mis sueños se harán realidad hoy" Charles balanceó un poco las manos.

Erik tiró un poco de la mano de Charles, para poder ponerlo detrás suyo mientras atravesaban la ola de gente y atravesaban la calle hacia el parque. "No puedo creer que realmente estemos haciendo esto"

"Yo tampoco" Charles se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Erik. "Quiero que te sientes frente a mí y poder mirarte"

"Eso podría arreglarse" Erik esquivó a una rápida mujer con un cochecito. "Podría hacer lo mismo contigo"

Caminaron un largo tiempo por el sendero, Erik siempre mantuvo a Charles cerca, con un firme apretón de manos. "Tengo que admitirlo, no pensé que serías tan atractivo"

Erik rio, moviendo la cabeza para poder mirar a Charles a los ojos. "¿Estás diciendo que tus otras relaciones telefónicas no han sido atractivos?"

"Chistoso. Eres el primero, y espero que el último"

Erik sonrió, y Charles tuvo que tragar. De verdad que tuvo _suerte_ esta vez. "¿Te importa acostarte en el pasto?"

"No"

"Por allá, entonces" Erik los guio a la izquierda y caminaron hasta estar bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Dejó ir la mano de Charles, dejándose caer en el pasto y cruzando las piernas. Miró expectante a Charles, quien rio mientras se dejaba caer sin mucha ceremonia al lado de Erik.

"Y…"

"¿Y?"

Charles no podía hacer nada más que reír como idiota, mirando el pasto a su alrededor un momento antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Erik de nuevo. "Esto es irreal. Es decir, no puedo creer que en verdad seas tú"

Erik se acercó más a él, sus manos tomando las de Charles una vez más. Recorrió los dedos de Charles con los propios, trazando los pequeños pliegues y marcas que los cubrían. "Una parte de mí pensaba que esto nunca pasaría"

"Nunca creí que podías enamorarte de un número desconocido". Erik lo acompañó en la risa, mostrando todos los dientes, como lo haría un tiburón, Charles lo encontró entrañable. "¡Es enserio! Nunca hubiese prensado en hablarte de nuevo si no me hubieses preguntado qué había pasado."

"¿Estás orgulloso de hacer que alguien se disloque la rodilla?"

"No hice que él…" Charles se detuvo y rodó los ojos. "No, estoy feliz de haber tenido mal el número de mi hermana".

"Creo que si los primeros mensajes no hubiesen sido tan raros, no te hubiese seguido hablando".

Charles hizo un puchero, _un puchero real_ , y Erik agradeció a todo lo conocido por haber seguido hablando con un extraño.

Estuvieron quietos por un largo tiempo, solo mirándose y tratando de esconder las sonrisas idiotas de sus rostros. "Creo que teníamos algo que hablar". Eventualmente dijo Erik y suspiró, mientras su mano libre comenzaba a sacar puñados de pasto.

Charles asintió lentamente, moviendo lentamente su cuerpo hasta acostarse en el pasto, su espalda en el suelo y su cabeza girada hacia Erik. "¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Erik no pudo más que sonreír, y también movió su cuerpo hasta estar en la misma posición de Charles. Tenía una su cabeza apoyada en una mano, su cuerpo sobre su costado, y su brazo libre envolviendo libremente la pequeña cintura de Charles. Se sentía raro ponerse cariñosos en público - aunque no del todo – pero había algo sobre Charles que lo llamaba, y no podía evitar toquetearlo un poco.

"No lo sé"

"¿Qué tal…? Podemos iniciar con el elefante en la habitación, y decirte que, justo ahora, haces que mi corazón bombee tan rápido que siento que se saldrá de mi pecho. O que no quiero nada más que volver a besarte. O que hace uno o dos meses tus mensajes han sido lo mejor de mi día. O que nunca me había sentido tan conectado con alguien en tan poco tiempo y que es ridículo que me gustes tanto ahora mismo, y que creo, honestamente, que solo seguirá aumentando. O que a veces no respondo de inmediato porque quiero que mi respuesta suene perfecta. O que estaré estresado por un par de semanas porque estamos en el momento más romántico de nuestra relación, y siempre deseo que esto no sea un juego, porque realmente, _realmente_ , me gustas, Erik".

Erik, por todo lo que pasaba en su mente no podía encontrar qué responder. Instantáneamente, la mano que reposaba en la cintura de Charles se movió a la nuca de éste, y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Un beso más largo, y menos tímido. "Nunca bromearía con esto" murmuró contra la piel de Charles. Se reclinó, mientras sus manos trazaban patrones imaginarios en la piel del cuello de Charles.

Charles se estremeció con el contacto. "Bien"

"No realmente, si fui distante es porque tenía miedo… aún lo tengo. Tú… tú… no tienes _idea_ , no te pareces a nada que haya conocido antes. Tú solo…"

Los dedos de Charles rozaron su mejilla suavemente. "¿No puedes decirlo?"

"Sí, no, no sé. No soy muy bueno con las palabras"

"Solo inténtalo"

Erik se mantuvo un momento en silencio, respirando profundamente como si intentara saber qué decir. "Mi reputación se irá por el caño con lo que diré"

"Estoy seguro que me gustarás igualmente después de eso" Dijo Charles, y Erik sonrió.

"Me provocas algo que nadie había podido. Como ahora; Estoy seguro que nunca he sido cariñoso con _nadie_ , mucho menos en público." Erik acercó un poco más su cuerpo al de Charles. "Todo lo que hemos conversado, ha causado una reacción que _no conocía_. Me haces querer cosas tontas. Es decir, me quiero asegurar que desayunes todos los días, y escucharte delirar cuando te pasan cosas buenas. Quiero que me leas tu tesis y tu investigación, y no entenderla en absoluto. Quiero escuchar historias de tus alumnos y ridículas anécdotas con tu hermana. Quiero despertarte por las mañanas, ignorar todas tus protestas, y llevarte a algún lugar para ver el amanecer"

Erik suspiró, sus brazos apretaron un poco más a Charles. "Quiero sentarme en la cocina, verte hornear, y dejar que me alimentes con las sobras porque he llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que horneas es asombroso. Diablos, quiero _verte_ cocinar y después comer el horrible resultado con una sonrisa. Incluso te enseñaré a cocinar, si quieres. Quiero poder llamarte o escribirte cuando quiera, pero también quiero tener la oportunidad de verte en persona y tocarte, porque ahora que empecé no creo que pueda detenerme"

Los ojos de Charles estaban húmedos cuando sonrió junto a Erik, una mano sosteniendo la nuca de Erik. Se inclinó; sus bocas presionándose fuertemente. Se sintió tonto, haciendo ese tipo de cosas en pleno parque, pero a Charles no podía importarle menos, y por lo visto, a Erik tampoco.

Erik se separó, jadeando suavemente. "Tienes que saber que no haré este tipo de cosas emotivas de nuevo, o al menos por un largo al menos"

"Está bien" Respondió Charles, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de la cara. "Viviré"

"No, de verdad, la culpa es de no haber dormido en prácticamente una semana, y la adrenalina de al fin conocerte"

"No te puedes retractar de nada" Masculló. "Me dejaste hecho un charco de babas"

Erik besó su frente. "Alcancé mi meta, entonces"

Charles suspiró, sus movimientos vacilando mientras preguntaba. "¿Quieres que tratemos de ser algo?"

"Define algo"

Charles golpeó su pecho con su mano libre. "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Es lo que quieres?"

Charles asintió, mordiendo su labio. "Lo he querido por un tiempo"

Erik miró los arbustos a su alrededor. "Quiero intentarlo, si tú quieres, pero nunca he sido bueno con estas cosas"

"Yo tampoco realmente, pero podemos aprender. Pero enserio, si no quieres…"

"Quiero" Lo cortó Erik. "Créeme, querido, quiero. Solo no quiero cagarla"

"No lo harás"

"No puedes garantizármelo"

"Pero tengo un buen presentimiento"

"No nos sabemos los apellidos" Señaló Erik. "Parece algo que debemos saber"

Charles sonrió. "Xavier" Dijo. "Charles Francis Xavier"

"¿No hay un dicho que dice 'nunca confíes en un hombre con tres nombres'?" Charles hizo un puchero, y Erik pensó que su pecho iba a estallar. "Okay, okay" Dijo. "Mi nombre es Erik Lehnsherr"

"Es un lindo nombre"

"Lo dices por obligación"

"Puede ser, pero ahora que sabemos los apellidos del otro ¿Significa que podemos intentarlo y ser algo?"

Erik suspiró sonriendo. "¿Algo como qué?"*

"Ridículo"

"Me amas"

Charles besó su mejilla. "Tal vez"

Erik suspiró. "Acabo de decidir iniciar una relación con alguien que conocí por mensajes"

Charles le sonrió. "Nos vamos a divertir mucho, querido"

"Yey!" Erik gimió juguetonamente.

"Mmhm" Tarareó Charles. "¿Esto significa que puedo decirle a mi hermana que el extraño hombre con quien me mensajeaba, ahora es el extraño hombre con el que estoy saliendo?"

"Obvio" Rio Erik. "Solo si yo puedo tener una foto tuya con chalecos para probarle a Emma que las personas pueden verse atractivas con ellos"

Charles rio asintiendo mientras se sentaba, recorriéndole un escalofrío cuando miró a Erik. "Por muy cómodo que esté, no soy afín de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y estoy luchando por no lanzarme sobre ti desde hace unos diez minutos"

Erik se levantó, ayudando a Charles a hacerlo también. Sus manos encontraron su camino hasta las caderas de Charles. Una media sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. "¿Quién soy yo para negártelo?"

Charles sonrió y besó la comisura de labios de Erik. "Mi departamento no está lejos de aquí"

"Muéstrame el camino, cariño. Hay mucho que aún no has visto"

Charles rio fuerte, su mano agarrando la de Erik mientras se movían por el parque. "No me tientes, querido, o puedo encontrar un callejón"

(10:03 pm)

Que nos llamaran enfermos hizo que valiera completamente la pena nuestra tarde.

(10:06 pm)

 _Que absurdo, pero también eres tierno, así que está bien._

(10:07 pm)

 _Además, aún espero mi pastel de 'un gusto conocerte' para la próxima vez._

(10:07 pm)

¿Puedo alimentarte?

(10:08 pm)

 _¿Puedo comer sobre ti?_

(10:08 pm)

Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

xxx

That's it… Amo a este Erik. Amo a esta pareja. Gracias infinitas a todos quienes estuvieron al pie del cañón cada domingo.

Son los mejores! Bless!


End file.
